Bon Séjour en Enfer !
by NipponPrincess
Summary: Les ténèbres menacent de s'emparer à nouveau de Feroma, ville maudite où sont envoyés Natsu et ses compagnons pour une mission de taille. Mais tout se précipite, et des évènements terrifiants s'enchaînent. Là-bas, la Mort rôde, attendant son heure. Quels secrets se cachent derrière la Malédiction des Trois Sœurs ? [FICTION - En cours] [LEMON - GORE] [Natsu x Lucy - Gajil x Reby]
1. Un réveil mouvementé

**Princess :** Ohayo mina ! Me voici, NipponPrincess ! Ce que vous allez lire est ma toute première fiction, alors ne soyez pas trop durs -w-. N'oubliez pas de me poster vos avis et vos critiques dans les reviews ! :D Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas (pour le moment... *sourire diabolique), et sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima. Je ne gagne aucun gain matériel en écrivant cette fiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un réveil mouvementé**

Le Soleil se lève sur la ville de Magnolia, et éclaire de ses rayons le visage d'une jeune fille blonde. La scène pourrait être idyllique, digne des plus beaux films, et ce serait le cas, si seulement cet autre visage qui cache celui de la blonde daignait se retirer. Ce dernier, surmonté d'une touffe rose, se rapproche de plus en plus du doux visage de la jeune fille...

**Natsu** : LUCY-CHAN ! RÉVEILLES-TOI !  
**Lucy** : BWAAH ! *donne une énorme baffe à Natsu*  
**Natsu** : *encastré dans le mur* Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ton mur était d'une telle beauté.  
**Lucy** : ON S'EN FOUT !  
**Happy** : Aye Sir !  
**Lucy** : AAH !  
**Happy** : Ohayo Lucy !  
**Lucy** : Dites-moi tous les deux... QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ DANS MA CHAMBRE !?  
**Happy** **et** **Natsu** : *s'envolent*  
**Natsu** : *se relève* Bah, hier soir on avait envie de manger, donc on est passé chez toi, mais tu dormais déjà, alors je me suis endormi sur ton lit.  
**Lucy** : Un instant... TU AS DORMI AVEC MOI ?  
**Natsu** : Il y a un problème ?  
**Lucy** : *crispe son poing* BA-KA !  
**Natsu** : *se reçoit le poing en pleine face* Pitié, épargne moi...  
**Lucy** : Humph !  
**Natsu** : Lucy, tu me fais peur...  
**Lucy** : Attends-moi ici, je vais me préparer, ensuite on ira à la guilde. Et ne touche à RIEN !  
**Natsu** : Vieille harpie.  
**Lucy** : Je t'ai ENTENDU ! *lui lance une serviette*  
**Natsu** : C'est vraiment compliqué à comprendre une fille.  
**Happy** : *mange un poisson* Bien vrai ça.

Après s'être longuement remise de ses émotions sous une douche bien chaude, Lucy décida enfin de sortir de la salle de bains. Une douce odeur fleurie et fruitée se répandait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'odorat sensible de Natsu.

**Natsu** : *regarde Lucy en reniflant*  
**Lucy** : Quoi ?  
**Natsu** : Ça sent bon. Tu sens bon. *s'approche et renifle son cou*  
**Lucy** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore sombre crétin...  
**Happy** : C'est l'AMOUUUURRR !  
**Lucy** : Happy, la ferme !  
**Happy** : *sourit d'un air diabolique*

Après quinze minutes de marche à discuter des éventuelles surprises qui pourraient les attendre à la guilde, un bâtiment semblable à une forteresse se forma au loin. C'était la guilde, le fameux QG de Fairy Tail. Mais bizarrement, elle semblait plus calme que d'habitude. Dans la cour, normalement bondée de monde et de vendeurs vantant les mérites de leurs articles, pas un bruit. Une ombre se rapprocha.

**Erza** : Natsu, Lucy, vous voilà enfin !  
**Natsu** : C'est la faute à Lucy, elle...  
**Lucy** : RÉPÈTE ?  
**Erza** : Il y a une réunion importante, Makarof demande tous les mages de la guilde.  
**Lucy** : C'est effrayant...  
**Happy** : C'est d'un glauque.


	2. Une mystérieuse missive

**Chapitre 2 : Une mystérieuse missive**

**Natsu** : Une réunion importante hein ?  
**Erza** : Vous en saurez autant que moi tout à l'heure.  
**Lucy** : Ton expression est plutôt angoissante...

Les trois mages et le chat entrèrent dans la guilde. Une foule d'autres personnes s'étaient réunies autour de la scène où un petit homme d'allure âgée, mais plein d'énergie, attendait. Cet homme, c'était Makarof, le grand mage du Conseil, et chef de Fairy Tail.

**Makarof** : Bien vous voilà enfin. Natsu, Lucy, asseyez-vous.  
**Natsu** **et** **Lucy** : Hai.  
**Makarof** : Je vous ai tous réunis aujourd'hui car un évènement exceptionnel vient de se produire ce matin même à la guilde. Nous venons de recevoir une missive, adressée à la guilde entière.  
**Foule** : *Brouhaha*  
**Erza** : SILENCE !  
**Foule** : *apeurée*  
**Makarof** : Je te remercie Erza. Cette nouvelle a l'air de vous réjouir, mais va vous refroidir lorsque je vous dirais d'où la lettre provient. On l'a envoyé depuis la ville de Feroma. Et c'est le propriétaire du Manoir des Enfers qui en est l'auteur.  
**Foule** : *Brouhaha*  
**Erza** : Dois-je me répéter ?  
**Foule** : *sueurs froides*  
**Lucy** : Je ne suis pas prêt de mettre les pieds dans cette ville.  
**Natsu** : Dis-moi Lucy, c'est quoi le Manoir des Enfers ?  
**Reby** : Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas la légende ?  
**Lucy** : Reby !  
**Reby** : Lucy ! *saute dans les bras de Lucy*  
**Natsu** : Quelqu'un compte m'expliquer ce que c'est que le Manoir des Enfers ?  
**Reby** : C'est une longue histoire, soit attentif. Alors, le Manoir des Enfers est le domaine de la famille Lumanio, une famille de riches nobles. Selon la légende, en l'an 22, la première génération de cette famille eut trois filles, des triplées, qui furent appelées Luna, Lore, et Lilith. De ces trois enfants naquit une puissante union magique. L'une était douée pour la divination, c'était Luna. Lilith, elle, était experte en magie guérisseuse, et possédait une grande sagesse. Lore, la dernière, avait un don pour le combat et la protection. Tandis qu'elle grandissait, leurs pouvoirs augmentaient considérablement. Le jour de leurs 15 ans, une Déesse descendit sur Terre pour apprendre à leur entourage que les trois jeunes filles étaient destinées à devenir les plus puissantes sorcières qui n'ai jamais existé. Le problème, c'est qu'à l'époque, les mages étaient brimés et jugés maléfiques. Lorsque la ville apprit que cette famille, si noble et si pure en apparence, avait donné naissance à des êtres pourvus de pouvoirs magiques, le scandale fût immédiat. Les trois sœurs furent brûlées sur le bûcher quelques jours plus tard, par leur propre père. Mais, alors qu'elles étaient au seuil de la mort, elles lancèrent une malédiction, qui toucherait toute la ville. Tous les cent ans, un passage s'ouvriraient vers une dimension démoniaque. Des milliers de démons sortiraient du manoir, et exécuteraient un massacre, afin de combler la vengeance des sœurs. Le moment de cette tuerie serait annoncé par un tremblement de terre, puis une Lune rouge et un ciel sans étoiles. Ce clair de Lune durerait cinq jours, cinq jours durant lesquels les démons assouviraient leur désir de carnage.

Lorsque Reby s'arrêta, toute la foule l'observait, buvant chaque parole de la jeune fille. Cette dernière fut pris d'un accès de rougeur soudain qui s'étala sur tout son visage.

**Makarof** : Je remercie Reby d'avoir expliqué les faits. Vous pouvez donc constater que cette mission n'est pas pour les plus faibles. Sachez que les cent ans d'attente vont bientôt finir de s'écouler, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours. Tout en sachant que vous partirez demain à l'aube, vous devrez établir suffisamment de connaissances en vue de cet évènement dans un délai extrêmement court.  
**Erza** : Maître Makarof, puis-je ?  
**Makarof** : Bien évidemment Erza.  
**Erza** : Il faut savoir que l'on m'a donné le titre de commandante de cette mission, donc je ne tolèrerai AUCUN écart de conduite !  
**Grey** : Elle me fait peur.  
**Lucy** : Grey !  
**Juvia** : Juvia est là aussi.  
**Erza** : J'appelle ceux qui ont le courage, la force et la détermination de venir affronter le mal absolu ! Qui vient avec moi !

La foule s'éloigna rapidement, laissant seulement Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Reby et Happyen première ligne

**Erza** : Parfait. VOUS ! *montre le groupe de six mages* Vous venez avec moi !  
**Natsu** : YATA !  
**Grey** : Ça a l'air amusant.  
**Juvia** : Là où Grey-sama ira, Juvia le suivra !  
**Happy** : Aye Sir !  
**Reby** : Ouais ! On va en apprendre tellement sur les maléfices ! N'est-ce pas Lucy ?  
**Lucy** : Je ne veux pas venir !  
**Mirajane** : Menteuse ! Et puis, maintenant, c'est trop tard.  
**Lucy** : Arrête de me déprimer Mir... AH ! Mirajane ! D'où tu sors ?  
**Mirajane** : Je ramène Wendy et Carla, qui voulait se joindre à vous.  
**Wendy** : ... Je ne suis pas sur d'être utile... Je ne suis pas assez puissante...  
**Carla** : Wendy ! Ils auront besoin de toi voyons !  
**Reby** : Effectivement, qui sera là pour soigner ces deux idiots ? *montre Grey et Natsu qui se battent*  
**Wendy** : *sourit* H-Hai !  
**Gajil** : Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Une mission si dangereuse et on ne me propose pas d'invitation ?  
**Reby** : GAJIL !  
**Gajil** : Re-Reby-chan !  
**Mirajane** : *prends Lucy à part* Alors ?  
**Lucy** : Alors quoi ? Je vais me faire tuer.  
**Mirajane** : Je ne te parle pas de ça voyons, je te parle de Natsu !  
**Lucy** : Hein ?  
**Mirajane** : Tu vas en profiter pour te rapprocher de lui n'est ce pas ?  
**Lucy** : Qu-Quoi ?  
**Mirajane** : Arrête, je t'ai vu le reluquer pendant tout le discours de Reby !  
**Lucy** : N'importe quoi ! *reviens vers le groupe à grands pas*  
**Mirajane** : Profite en bien !  
**Lucy** : C'est ça !

Bien sûr que Lucy l'avait remarqué, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder les beaux yeux bruns de Natsu.

**Lucy** : Non, non STOP. N'y pensons plus.  
**Erza** : VOUS COMPTEZ CONTINUER CE BORDEL OU JE DOIS M'EN OCCUPER MOI-MÊME !?  
**Le** **groupe** : *immobile*  
**Erza** : Bien. Le Maître veut parler.  
**Makarof** : Je te remercie encore une fois Erza. Bien, voici la liste des participants pour cette mission ! Natsu Dragnir et Happy !  
**Natsu** : Hai !  
**Makarof** : Grey Fullbuster !  
**Grey** : Bien sûr.  
**Makarof** : Lucy Heartfillia !  
**Lucy** : Pourquoi ?  
**Makarof** : Wendy Marvel et Carla !  
**Wendy** : Ou-Oui !  
**Makarof** : Gajil Redfox !  
**Gajil** : Ici le vieux.  
**Makarof** : Reby MacGarden  
**Reby** : Oui !  
**Makarof** : Juvia Lokser !  
**Juvia** : Juvia veut combattre aux côtés de Grey-sama !  
**Makarof** : Et pour finir, Erza Scarlett, commandante de la mission !  
**Erza** : Je suis prête, Maître.


	3. Bienvenue en Enfer

**Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue en Enfer**

**Natsu** : N... Non... Je... Ah...  
**Grey** : Zut, il refuse de rentrer !  
**Wendy** : Si tu veux je peux... Enfin... T'aider à le faire rentrer...  
**Erza** : Non. Conserve tes forces Wendy.  
**Wendy** : Bien...  
**Juvia** : Grey-Sama, puis vous aidez à l'enfoncer ?  
**Natsu** : Non... Arrête... NON !  
**Grey** : MAIS TU VAS RENTRER DANS CE TRAIN OUI !

[NDA : J'imagine d'ici vos têtes chers lecteurs. Non, ce n'est pas une scène yaoi mais bien Grey qui force Natsu à entrer dans un train :').]

Nous étions un jour maussade d'été. Les nuages s'étalaient dans le ciel, épais et gris, ne laissant aucun rayon de Soleil passer. La veille, Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajil, Juvia et Reby avaient été choisis pour remplir une mission périlleuse au Manoir des Enfers. Ce qui fût une occasion pour un buffet géant qui dura toute la nuit.

**Lucy** : *A moitié réveillée* Comment font-ils pour avoir autant d'énergie après une nuit aussi brève ?  
**Reby** : Excellente question.  
**Natsu** : ARRÊTE DE ME POUSSER TEME !  
**Grey** : QUOI ! TAME ! [NDA : Tame = Enflure]  
**Happy** : BASTON BASTON !  
**Juvia** : Juvia est de tout cœur avec vous Grey-Sama !  
**Carla** : Quel comportement barbare ! C'est désolant !  
**Gajil** : Bande d'incapables... Battez-vous avec quelqu'un de vraiment fort si vous l'osez !  
**Reby** : GAJIL !  
**Gajil** : Re-Reby-chan !  
**Erza** : VOUS COMPTEZ VOUS LA FERMER OUI !?  
**Legroupe** : *silencieux*  
**Happy** : Aye Sir !  
**Erza** : Natsu, tu rentreras dans ce wagon de gré ou de force, suis-je assez claire ?  
**Natsu** : Tu parles vieille bique rabâcheuse !  
**Erza** : *Lui assène un énorme poing en pleine figure* RÉPÈTE UN PEU !?  
**Natsu** : *s'écrase dans le mur* Excusez-moi Ô grande et majestueuse Erza-Sama !  
**Erza** : *traîne Natsu par son écharpe puis le balance dans le train* Bon, voilà qui est réglé. Vous comptez camper ici ?  
**Lucy** : Oui, oui on arrive... *zzzzzzz*  
**Reby** : Dépêche toi Lucy ! À moins que tu ne veuilles subir le même traitement que Natsu...  
**Lucy** : Quelle horreur ! *se réveille d'un coup* FONCEZ VITE !

Tous les mages rentrèrent enfin dans le train, et le véhicule démarra. Le voyage se passa sans encombres, car tous récupéraient leur folle nuit de fête. Ils arrivèrent environ trois heures plus tard à la gare de Feroma. Le train était déjà vide.

**Erza** : RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS !  
**Lesmages** : BWAH !  
**Happy** : Y s'passe quoi ?  
**Lucy** : On va mourir !  
**Wendy** : Euah ?  
**Natsu** : *tombe sur Carla* Meuh ?  
**Carla** : MIAOU !  
**Juvia** : Bouap...  
**Reby** : Hum ? *regarde sur son épaule*

Gajil s'était endormi de fatigue sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle avait donc tout le luxe de pouvoir détailler le jeune rebelle aux cheveux ébènes. Au final, il était plutôt mignon quand il dormait. Ce visage si paisible, si calme... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tout le temps ?

**Gajil** : *ouvre les yeux* Hein ? Que... OH ! Go-Go Gomen...  
**Reby** : *rougit*  
**Gajil ** : *rougit*  
**Erza** : Je me répète : DEBOUT !  
**Lesmages** : Oui, chef !

Ils sortirent du train et découvrirent une gare abandonnée, et en ruines. Les pavés au sol étaient fissurés, fracassés, ou tout simplement noyés sous une mousse verte. La gigantesque voûte qui formait les lieux s'écroulait littéralement. Les pierres grises qui la constituait se retrouvait parfois au sol, brisées en éclats. A droite, un énorme trou dans le toit laissait transpercer une forte lumière. Des clapotis d'eau résonnaient, rompant le mutisme présent. De larges vitraux multicolores mettaient en scène des créatures fantastiques, parfois monstrueuses, parfois fabuleuses. Les rayons lumineux qui passait à travers illuminaient le sol de leurs couleurs, perçant l'obscurité régnante. L'ambiance imprégnée de mystère fascinait les mages. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté à cet endroit précis.

**Lucy** : C'est... C'est...  
**Reby** : Magique...  
**Carla** : Ça semble... disons... isolé.  
**Natsu** : C'est étrange mais... Je me sens bien ici...  
**Grey** : Je me demande d'où vienne tous ces dégâts...  
**Juvia** : L'attaque du temps. Mais cet endroit dégage une atmosphère particulière...

Après s'être extasiés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux, nos héros marchèrent jusqu'à la ville. Le chemin fut éprouvant, car le Soleil tapait sur la tête des mages. Ils arrivèrent enfin après une demi-heure de marche. Feroma était une petite ville minière, entourée par d'immenses falaises. De nombreuses habitations de pierres et de bois se regroupaient pour former la communauté. Mais c'était au fond de la ville que tout allait se passer. Le Manoir des Enfers, immense bâtisse lugubre, dominait toute la ville de sa hauteur. Une grande cour s'étalait derrière de grandes grilles noires. La demeure semblait faire quatre étages. Elle était faite de bois et de pierres aussi noir que l'onyx. De petits griffons se hissaient sur les grilles. Ils sonnèrent à la cloche. Un bruit sourd de tocsin retentit.

**Lucy** : Quel endroit effrayant...  
**Wendy** : J'ai...Un peu peur...  
**Natsu** : Pas la peine d'être impressionnée Wendy, on est tous là !  
**Wendy** : Hai !  
**Juvia** : Juvia sent de mauvaises ondes.  
**Grey** : Quelqu'un vient !


	4. Réunissez le Pouvoir des Trois

**Chapitre 4 : Réunissez le Pouvoir des Trois**

Un homme descendit la pente jusqu'aux grilles. Vêtu d'un costume noir et violet, il semblait assez paniqué. Chauve, de petite taille, son physique caricatural rendait presque la scène ridicule. Son crâne rond luisait sous le Soleil, et sa petite moustache était élégamment coiffée.

**Homme** : Bon-Bon-Bonjour. Vous êtes ?  
**Erza** : Bonjour. Nous sommes les mages de Fairy Tail, nous venons pour la missive que vous avez envoyée.  
**Homme** : Ou-Ou-Oui ! C'est-C'est vrai. En-Entrez je vous en prie.*Ouvre les grilles*  
**Erza** : Merci.

Les mages entrèrent dans la grande cour. Un immense chemin pavé serpentait jusqu'aux portes du manoir. Autour de ce chemin, une pelouse verte et fleurie s'étalait. De somptueuses plantes colorées resplendissaient, accompagnées parfois de fontaines et de gracieuses statues.

**Lucy** : *en marchant* C'est fou comme le paysage ne colle pas du tout avec le reste.  
**Natsu** : ...  
**Lucy** : Qu'est ce qui se passe Natsu ?  
**Natsu** : Les... Les statues...  
**Lucy** : Mais encore ?  
**Natsu** : J'AI UNE PEUR BLEUE DES STATUES HUMAINES BORDEL.  
**Lucy** : BWAH AH AH AH !  
**Natsu** : C'est pas drôle !  
**Lucy** : Si, très même !  
**Happy** : LUCY !  
**Lucy** : Quoi ?  
**Happy** : J'ai vu un Démon ! ILS SONT DÉJÀ LA ! Regarde près de cette fenêtre !  
**Lucy** : HEIN ? Mais non c'est juste une gargouille !  
**Happy** : Ça fait peur... Pourquoi décorer sa maison avec ces... Choses.  
**Homme** : N-Nous sommes arrivés... *toque contre les deux grandes portes*

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître une imposante femme. D'environ trente ans, cette dernière toisa les mages d'un regard glacial. Ses cheveux bruns en chignon et sa mâchoire carrée lui donnait l'air ferme et sévère. Ses yeux bleus glace semblait pouvoir geler n'importe qui sur place. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et rose pâle à manches courtes surmontée d'un tablier immaculé. Sur ses bras, de nombreuses cicatrices s'accumulaient.

Homme

: Merci Hisami.  
**Lucy** : *murmure à Reby* C'est étrange, t'as vu son changement de comportement ?  
**Reby** : *murmure à Lucy* Hum, bizarre.

Ils entrèrent dans un grand hall d'entrée, rempli de tableaux, de bustes et de poteries luxueuses. Les grands murs blancs étaient finement sculptés et décorés à l'or fin. Un grand lustre de cristal surplombait le sol, et illuminait toute la pièce. Le plafond était orné d'une magnifique fresque représentant une femme ailée blonde, au centre d'un pentagramme, vêtue d'une éclatante robe blanche, tenant un parchemin dans la main gauche et une baguette dans la main droite. Des liens colorés sortaient de ma baguette, et sillonnaient un ciel bleuté. Un immense escalier de marbre se dressait sur le côté.

**Hisami** : De rien, maître. Il faut, maître, que je vous informe que la jeune maîtresse et son aussi jeune servante ont encore disparu.  
**Homme** : Encore ? Bien... Va en parler à Hinako, et dis lui de chercher dans les arbres du jardin ouest.  
**Hisami** : Bien maître. *tourne le dos et disparaît dans une autre salle*  
**Homme** : Je-je m'excuse de ce désagrément. C'est ma fille, elle adore jouer avec sa demoiselle de compagnie...  
**Lucy** : *murmure à Reby* Il recommence à bégayer... Tu crois qu'il est intimidé ?  
**Reby** : *murmure à Lucy* : Ou alors, il est préoccupé par la sécurité de sa fille.  
**Erza** : Monsieur, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, nous montrer nos chambres ? Nous revenons d'un long voyage.  
**Homme** : Bi-Bien sur, tout de suite. Shin ! Amène nos invités à leurs chambres !  
**Shin** : A vos ordres maître.

Un majordome habillé d'un costume noir et blanc en queue-de-pie était apparu d'un coup dans le hall. D'apparence soignée, il avait une coiffure semblable à celle de Natsu, mais ces cheveux étaient d'une couleur dorée, sombre et fascinante. Il avait le visage pointu et un petit nez retroussé.

**Shin** : Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Ils montèrent deux étages, et arrivèrent dans un large couloir.

**Shin** : Nous n'avons malheureusement que quatre chambres de disponibles en ce moment, car les autres ont été inondées par les fortes intempéries d'il y a quelques semaines. Vous devrez donc vous répartir.  
**Erza** : Soit. Natsu, Lucy et Happy, vous dormirez dans la chambre à droite. Gajil et Reby, à gauche. Grey et Juvia, la deuxième à gauche. Wendy, Carla et moi, direction la chambre du fond.  
**Lucy** : QUOI ? Je dois dormir avec NATSU ?  
**Natsu** : Tu parles, ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Ça te pose un problème ?  
**Lucy** : Ça m'en pose un oui... *repense aux paroles de Mirajane "Profites-en bien !"* AH ! Quelle horreur...  
**Happy** : Lucy-chan à l'air heureuse !  
**Juvia** _en pensée_ : Juvia va dormir avec Grey-sama ! Oh, Juvia jubile !  
**Grey** : Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça Juvia ?  
**Juvia** : Oh ! Juvia est désolé !  
**Reby** : Dommage moi qui voulait dormir avec Lucy... Bah, Gajil veillera sur moi .  
**Gajil** : Hein ? Hum... Oui... Oui... *rougit*  
**Reby** : Tu es si mignon quand tu rougis !  
**Gajil** : Je... Je ne rougis pas !  
**Wendy** : Moi ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec Erza-Sama.  
**Erza** : Voilà qui est fait. Et pas de protestation !  
**Le groupe** : AYE SIR !  
**Shin** : Allez poser vos bagages dans vos chambres respectives, ensuite le maître tiens à avoir un entretien avec vous tous, vous le retrouverez dans le petit salon de l'aile nord. Je vous retrouverai ce soir à 20 heures précises pour le dîner. *Disparaît d'un coup*  
**Lucy** : Il a encore disparu !

Ils s'installèrent, et après une courte heure de repos, ils cherchèrent le salon.

**Natsu** : Quel manoir de géant...  
**Happy** : Merci Natsu, grâce à toi, on s'est perdus.  
**Wendy** : C'est dans nos gênes alors, moi non plus je n'ai pas de sens de l'orientation.  
**Carla** : Je dois bien avouer que ce manoir est un dédale.  
**Reby** : C'est ici !

Deux portes vitrées s'ouvrirent, laissant voir une pièce éclairée par des chandeliers. De grandes étagères remplies de livres trônaient près des murs. Trois canapés étaient disposés autour d'une table basse en bois verni sur laquelle était disposé un service à thé. Sur un de ces canapés, le maître du manoir attendait, accompagné de Hisami, la servante qui leur avait ouvert la porte.

**Homme** : V-Vous voici enfin.  
**Erza** : Excusez nous de notre retard.  
**Homme** : Prenez place, mettez-vous à votre aise. Un peu de thé ?  
**Erza** : Oui, merci. Pouvons-nous savoir votre nom ?  
**Homme** : Hisami, sert leur donc du thé. Bi-Bien sur, où avais-je la tête ? Mon-mon nom est Luvio Lumanio IIIème du nom, mais appelez-moi donc Luvio. Puis-je savoir vos noms à mon tour ?  
**Erza** : Mon nom est Erza Scarlett, et voici Natsu Dragnir, Lucy Heartfillia, Grey Fullbuster, Juvia Lokser, Wendy Marvel, Gajil Redfox, Reby McGarden, ainsi que Happy et Carla.  
**Luvio** : Fan-Fan-Fantastique !  
**Erza** : Pouvez vous nous en dire plus sur cette malédiction ?  
**Luvio** : Et-Et bien selon la légende, trois sœurs, du nom de...  
**Natsu** : Ouais, Reby nous a déjà parlé de ça.  
**Lucy** : Natsu ! C'est d'une impolitesse !  
**Natsu** : Bah quoi, j'ai raison non ?  
**Luvio** : Ce-ce n'est pas grave... Les trois sœurs ont donc lancé une malédiction qui toucherait la ville tous les cent ans. À

chaque fois, ce fût un véritable massacre... Les-les-les Démons sortiront depuis le hall, et ils... Enfin, vous voyez...  
**Erza** : Bien sur. Mais il était écrit dans votre missive que vous vouliez nous parler d'une énigme ?

Soudain, des cris et des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Un hurlement retentit.

**Erza** : En position ! ...  
**Petite fille n°1** : OUAIS !  
**Petite fille n°2** : Maîtresse, je vais vous attraper !  
**Servante** : Vous voilà ! *se jette pour attraper les deux petites filles*  
**Hisami** : HINAKO.  
**Hinako (Servante)** : MAMAN ?  
**Tous les mages** : MAMAN !?  
**Petite fille n°1** : Papa ! *saute dans les bras de Luvio*  
**Luvio** : Paige ! Où t'étais-tu caché ?  
**Paige (Petite fille n°1)** : On était dans les cerisiers ! Viens jouer avec nous papa !  
**Petite fille n°2** : Oh oui Monsieur, venez jouer avec nous !  
**Luvio** : Oh Hanami, ça aurait été avec plaisir mais...  
**Hisami** : Hanami. Ne parle pas comme ça au maître.  
**Hanami (Petite fille n°2)** : Mais... Grand-mère...  
**Tous les mages** : GRAND-MÈRE !?  
**Hisami** : Tu pourrais t'occuper un peu mieux de ma petite-fille Hinako. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir élevé comme ça.  
**Hinako** : Vieille bique.  
**Hisami** : COMMENT ?  
**Hinako** : JE T'AI TRAITÉ DE VIEILLE BIQUE OUI ! *s'enfuit en courant*  
**Hisami** : REVIENS ICI ! *court à son tour*  
**Paige** : Papa, pourquoi elles se crient dessus ?  
**Luvio** : Ne fais pas attention chérie. Je ne compte même plus les fois où elles se sont disputées.  
**Hanami** : Je n'aime pas quand maman et grand-mère se disputent...  
**Luvio** : Ça ira mieux ce soir Hanami, ne t'en fais pas.  
**Lucy** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?  
**Luvio** : O-Oh... Veuillez m'excuser de ce dérangement... Mes deux servantes se cherchent tout le temps...  
**Lucy** : Je vois... Alors si Hisami est la mère de Hinako, et que Hinako est la mère de Hanami...  
**Reby** : Alors Hisami est la grand-mère de Hanami !  
**Lucy** : Les histoires de famille, c'est si compliqué.  
**Erza** : Revenons à notre sujet. Nous parlions de l'énigme dont vous voulez nous faire part.  
**Luvio** : S-Si, j'y viens. Toujours selon la légende, les sœurs, tourmentées par la malédiction qu'elles avaient lancé, seraient revenues du Royaume des Morts cent ans après leur exécution, la veille d'un des jours funestes. On dit que, grâce à leurs pouvoirs, elles auraient aménagé une salle dans ce manoir où elles auraient déposé un objet sacré permettant de vaincre le mauvais sort. Des fouilles ont déjà été effectuées, sans succès.  
**Erza** : Et vous n'avez aucun indice ?  
**Luvio** : Malheureusement, nous n'en avons pas trouvé... Àpart une gravure sous l'énorme vieux chêne du jardin nord : "Le regard porté sur la pureté, la vérité en partie déchiffrée".  
**Reby** : La pureté... Vous ne pensez pas à un tableau, où à une sculpture ?  
**Luvio** : Si, bien sur, j'y ai pensé... Avez-vous vu la fresque au plafond dans le hall ?  
**Reby** : Impossible de la rater.  
**Luvio** : Et bien, j'ai pensé que la jeune femme représentée pouvait être cette "pureté"... Mais je n'ai rien trouvé à part un texte indéchiffrable...  
**Reby** : Puis-je la voir ?  
**Luvio** : Tout de suite.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au hall, et observèrent la fresque. Sur le parchemin, détenu dans la main gauche de la femme ailée, des symboles étaient peints.

**Reby** : Hum... Ça semble être du Grec Ancien. *mets ses lunettes magiques* Je vais le déchiffrer.

Reby se mit à décrypter la fresque avec attention. Un lot d'informations incroyables entraient et sortaient des lunettes de Reby. Et d'un coup, elle hurla :

**Reby**: Αν η τραγωδία χτύπησε,  
Φέρτε τη δύναμη των Τριών,  
Από το πρώτο κόκκινο φεγγάρι,  
Είναι απαραίτητο οι ψυχές εισρέουν,  
Έπαινος για την πηγή της νεότητας,  
Χρυσή καρδιά της θεάς Temperance  
Βρείτε το μαχητής, ο θεραπευτής, που παρέχει υπηρεσίες ψυχαγωγίας,  
Μόνο μαζί θα σταματήσουν οι σκοτωμοί ατυχής.  
**Tout le groupe** : HEIN ?  
**Reby** : Attendez... C'est bon ! Le texte dit :  
Si le mauvais sort s'abat,  
Réunissez le Pouvoir des Trois,  
Dès la première Lune Rouge,  
Il faut que les âmes bougent,  
Bénissez à la Fontaine de Jouvence,  
Le cœur d'or de la Déesse Tempérance,  
Trouvez la Combattante, la Guérisseuse, la Diseuse,  
Car ce n'est qu'ensemble qu'elles arrêteront cette tuerie malheureuse...


	5. La Lune Rouge

**Chapitre 5 : La Lune Rouge**

Le groupe ouvrit grand les yeux, consterné. Reby devint muette, sans aucune réaction. Tous commencèrent alors à réfléchir.

**Natsu** : Attends... Répète ?  
**Reby** : Si le mauvais sort s'abat,  
Réunissez le Pouvoir des Trois,  
Dès la première Lune Rouge,  
Il faut que les âmes bougent,  
Bénissez à la Fontaine de Jouvence,  
Le cœur d'or de la Déesse Tempérance,  
Trouvez la Combattante, la Guérisseuse, la Diseuse,  
Car ce n'est qu'ensemble qu'elles arrêteront cette tuerie malheureuse  
**Natsu** : Je comprends toujours rien.  
**Erza** : C'est tellement insensé... Il n'y a aucune logique dans ce texte.  
**Lucy** : Reby n'a pas pu se tromper, c'est la plus grande experte en langues mortes !  
Erza : Lucy, calme toi, je n'ai jamais osé douter de la traduction de Reby. C'est juste étrange...  
**Carla** : Recommençons depuis le début. Nous sommes sûrs que le mauvais sort dont il est question, c'est la malédiction. Maintenant, le Pouvoir des Trois, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
**Luvio** : Le-Le Pouvoir des Trois hein ?  
**Juvia** : C'est simplement la plus puissante union magique possible.  
**Tout le monde (sauf Grey)** : HEIN ?  
**Grey** : Laissez Juvia parler !  
**Juvia** : C'est un peu comme mon alliance avec les Quatre Éléments, mais en extrêmement plus puissant. Ce sont trois forces si différentes mais en même temps si complémentaires qui s'assemblent pour créer un seul et même pouvoir. C'est une union très rare, il n'y en a eu que cinq depuis le début de l'ère de la magie. Cette puissance est encore plus forte que celle des Dix Mages du Conseil réunis.  
**Wendy** : Masaka... [NDA : Masaka = Impossible]  
**Erza** : Ça expliquerait la force des sœurs.  
**Carla** : La Lune Rouge, on a compris. La Fontaine de Jouvence ?  
**Reby** : C'est un mythe très connu, ce serait une fontaine offrant la jeunesse éternelle. Mais elle n'existe pas, crois-moi.  
**Carla** : Le cœur d'or de la Déesse Tempérance... Une déesse ?  
**Luvio** : J'-J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus. C'est dans ma bibliothèque privée. Shin !  
**Shin** : Oui Maître ?  
**Lucy** : Il me fait toujours peur à apparaître comme ça.  
**Luvio** : Va immédiatement me chercher le Grimoire des Chandelles Spirituelles, dans ma bibliothèque, troisième étagère. Voici la clé.  
**Shin** : Bien, Maître. Je reviens de suite.  
**Reby** *murmure à Lucy* : Il a encore changé de comportement...  
**Lucy** *murmure à Reby* : Sérieusement, il est bizarre.  
**Shin** : Je suis de retour, Maître. Tenez.  
**Luvio** : Merci Shin. Te-Tenez mademoiselle McGarden... Il-Il est écrit en latin.  
**Reby** : *petit regard à Lucy* : Merci... Attendez deux minutes... Voilà ! "Tempérance : La Déesse Tempérance est une divinité angélique, représentant le calme, la douceur, la concrétisation, le renouveau bénéfique. C'est une déesse ailée, souvent représentée en train de faire circuler inlassablement un liquide entre deux amphores. Cependant, c'est une déesse à double facette, et elle possède un côté maléfique, qui détruit et rend stérile." Il y a une fresque qui la représente. AH ! *lâche le livre*  
**Le groupe** : Quoi ?  
**Reby** : Voyez vous-même...  
**Natsu** : *ramasse le live* Non...  
**Le groupe** : *regardent tous le livre* C'est pas vrai !  
**Reby** : Et pourtant... La Déesse Tempérance trônait au-dessus de nos têtes depuis le début.  
**Lucy** : C'était la fresque !  
**Natsu** : Incroyable...

Soudain, le lustre tremble. Un peu, beaucoup trop. Les vases tombent, la terre gronde. Les vibrations sont démesurées. Les murs s'effritent, se fissurent, éclatent. Le plafond s'effondre, détruisant la fresque. Une profonde crevasse se creuse en plein centre du hall. Soudain un petit anneau doré tombe du plafond, et plonge dans la crevasse. [NDA : Moment particulièrement important]

**Happy** : Un tremblement de terre !  
**Erza** : Attention !

Les pierres s'écroulèrent sur nos héros. Dans un fracas terrifiant, les mages furent noyés sous un déluge de roches grises et de bois. Un silence s'installa, puis, une main émergea.

**Natsu** *sort sa main des ruines* : AH ! ... Tout le monde est vivant ?! Wendy, Lucy, Happy !?  
**Wendy** : Aïe..

Natsu, couvert de plaies, avait entendu cette plainte tout près de lui. Il fonça dans sa direction, et creusa dans les décombres. Il découvrit une Wendy en piteux état.

**Natsu** : Wendy ! Wendy !  
**Wendy** : Natsu-san... J'ai mal...  
**Natsu** : *retire les décombres* Wendy !  
**Wendy** : Natsu... San... Mon ventre...

Natsu sortit Wendy, puis la déposa à terre, et l'observa avec attention. Il découvrit alors un effroyable spectacle qui le mit mal à l'aise : Wendy s'était faite transpercer par une poutre de bois, et elle perdait énormément de sang.

**Happy** : Aouch... Natsu !  
**Natsu** : Happy ! Tu vas bien ?  
**Happy** : Oui, ça peut aller... Carla aussi va bien !  
**Carla** : Où-Où est Wendy ?!  
**Natsu** : Carla... Calme toi...  
**Carla** : Wendy ? WENDY ! Oh Wendy... Mon Dieu, Wendy...  
**Lucy** : Aïe ! Erza m'écrase !  
**Erza** *sonnée* : Oui, n'ayez pas peur des poivrons !  
**Grey** *protégé derrière une couche de glace* : Tout va bien !?  
**Juvia** *sous Grey* : Merci Grey-sama...  
**Gadjil** *en métal, debout, portant Reby dans ses bras* : Tout est bon ici, j'ai sauvé Reby.  
**Shin** : J'ai protégé mon maître, il est actuellement dans le salon. Il redescendra plus tard.  
**Natsu** : Et les enfants ?  
**Shin** : Demoiselle Paige est dans sa chambre, accompagnée de sa demoiselle de compagnie, et des deux servantes de la maison.  
**Lucy** : REGARDEZ TOUS ! DEHORS !  
**Le groupe** : C'est pas vrai !

Dehors, le ciel était devenu noir d'encre, tel un abysse sans fin. La Lune trônait de son éclat, blanc et lumineux. C'est alors que le ciel fût fendu par des éclairs verts, partant de la Lune, encerclant tout le village. Les éclairs s'intensifièrent, la lumière devint aveuglante. Un grand flash explosa, puis, la luminosité s'atténua, et le ciel redevint calme. La Lune était toujours là, mais cette fois, elle brillait d'un éclat angoissant, d'un éclat rouge sang.


	6. Regarde-moi

**/!\ LEMON /!\**

**Chapitre 6 : Regarde-moi**

Une dizaine d'heures s'écoulèrent, une dizaine d'heures plongées dans le doute et l'angoisse. Tous étaient saufs, excepté Wendy, dans un état critique. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, mis à part que le hall était en ruine, et qu'une profonde crevasse avait fendu le sol. Bien que les débris aient tous été mis de côté, Erza restait ici, assise dans les escaliers de marbre, aux côtés de Happy.

**Happy** : ...  
**Erza** : ...  
**Happy** : Alors c'est là que bientôt...  
**Erza** : ...  
**Happy** : C'est de là qu'ils sortiront hein ? Les démons...  
**Erza** : Oui...  
**Happy** : J'ai peur Erza...  
**Erza** : Je sais Happy... Moi aussi... Comment va Wendy ?  
**Happy** : Elle se stabilise... Elle arrive tant bien que mal à se soigner avec sa propre magie... Mais elle est en mauvais état...  
**Erza** : Qui est avec elle ?  
**Happy** : Il y a Carla et Luvio.  
**Erza** : Et pour Reby ?  
**Happy** : Elle est toujours dans son coma... Gadjil est avec elle.  
**Erza** : Je vois... Et Lucy et Natsu ?  
**Happy** : Ils sont ensemble dans leur chambre. Lucy se sent vraiment mal...  
**Erza** : J'imagine... Viens, allons dans le salon dormir un peu, je n'en peux plus de cette crevasse !  
**Happy** : Aye Sir !

Les deux amis disparaissent dans les escaliers. C'est alors que la crevasse s'anima. Une lave bouillante gicla... Une fumée noire épaisse s'échappa de cette profonde bouche infernale. Une ombre furtive sortit alors...

Reby semblait assoupie, et ne bougeait pas. Gajil, lui, était à ses côtés, calme, immobile, regardant la jeune fille avec mélancolie.

**Gadjil** : C'est de ma faute... Encore une fois, je fais tout foirer... *une larme coule* Merde. Ça me ressemble pas ça. Pleurer, et puis quoi d'autre encore... Fais chier... Reviens, Reby... Vite...

Le Dragon Slayer baissa la tête, laissant apercevoir une larme amère qui coula lentement sur sa joue. Soudain, Reby s'agita. Puis, elle ria faiblement, et ses joues prirent une douce teinte rosée.

**Reby** _rêveuse_ : Ga...Gadjil... Aï... Aïshiteru...  
**Gadjil** *tombe par terre* : GWAH ! Qu-QUOI !?

Reby redevint paisible, et Gadjil resta sans voix. Lentement, il embrassa le front de la mage, souriant. Au même moment, tout le contraire de cette harmonie régnait dans la chambre commune de Lucy et Natsu.

**Natsu** : Eh, arrête nan ?  
**Lucy** *en pleurs* : La ferme !  
**Natsu** : Mais c'est bon, tu crois qu'on va tous mourir ?  
**Lucy** : *sèche ses larmes* C'est le cas, pauvre idiot !  
**Natsu** : Arrête de dramatiser !  
**Lucy** : Moi !? JE DRAMATISE !? Mais c'est toi qui es aveugle ! Dans quelques heures on va tous crever !  
**Natsu** : C'est glauque ce que tu racontes.  
**Lucy** : MAIS C'EST LA VÉRITÉ BORDEL ! Tu es trop positif, ça m'énerve.  
**Natsu** : C'est toi qui es trop négative si tu veux mon avis.

Un silence pesant rendit l'ambiance encore plus tendue. Lucy se cacha le visage dans son coussin, Natsu baissa la tête, assis sur une chaise.

**Lucy** : Je ne sais pas moi... Tu pourrais paniquer pour une fois !

Natsu tourna la tête vers Lucy, pensif. C'est alors qu'il se pencha sur cette dernière, s'approchant, de plus en plus près.

**Lucy** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
**Natsu** : Je panique.

Natsu captura les lèvres de Lucy. Un baiser fougueux, empli de rage et de passion. Lucy le regarda, entièrement rouge. Dans les yeux de Natsu, on pouvait lire une tristesse certaine, mais il y avait toujours cette lueur d'espoir, comme un murmure qui pouvait effacer toutes les peines. C'est grâce à cette lueur que la mage compris. Enfin, elle pouvait le dire. Elle aimait Natsu, plus que tout. Lui, son compagnon, son ami, celui qui l'avait accueilli à Fairy Tail. Son expression s'illumina. Puis elle sauta aux lèvres de Natsu, lui renvoyant son baiser avec autant de puissance. Elle l'enlaça, tandis que Natsu caressait son dos, puis il s'attaqua aux cuisses, pour ensuite remonter doucement vers sa poitrine. Lucy rougit de plus belle tandis que Natsu prit un malin plaisir à s'amuser des réactions de son aimée. La constellationniste découvrait de nouvelles sensations, étranges parfois. Tout cela lui montait à la tête. Son esprit s'embrouilla encore plus lorsque Natsu explora délicatement son intimité. Elle poussa un gémissement, Natsu sourit et continua de plus belle. Il l'embrassa tendrement pendant qu'il continuait son petit manège. Il se défit des lèvres de sa blonde, léchant son coup, lui déposant quelques suçons au passage. Sa langue descendit ainsi jusqu'à la poitrine de Lucy, où il commença à jouer avec cette dernière. Lucy poussa des cris étouffés, sa raison enivrée par de surprenantes réactions. Elle se mordit légèrement l'index pour taire ses jérémiades. Natsu l'empêcha de se blesser davantage, et il conduit les mains de sa belle sur sa verge tandis qu'ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser. Lucy fût étonnée, puis elle commença de légères caresses, pour ensuite la prendre et faire des mouvements de va-et-vient. Natsu laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir. Lucy sentait le corps brûlant de Natsu la réchauffer, tandis qu'il la déshabillait. Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement nue, Natsu retira à son tour ses habits, qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose. C'est alors qu'à sa plus grande surprise, Lucy s'approcha, le faisant basculer sous celle-ci. Elle se mit difficilement sur la virilité tendue de Natsu qui lui aussi devint entièrement rouge. Elle débuta des va et vient avec son bassin. Natsu se releva, s'empara de ses lèvres, dont Lucy pouvait sentir la chaleur ardente. Il intensifia les mouvements, ce qui fit pousser des cris de jouissance aux deux amants. Tout devint plus sauvage, et c'est alors qu'ils vinrent ensemble, criant une dernière fois de ce moment de bonheur partagé. Lucy se retira, puis s'allongea aux côtés du mage aux cheveux roses. Ils s'enlacèrent, Natsu caressant les fins cheveux de Lucy. Puis exténués, ils s'endormirent ensemble. C'est alors que, quelques heures plus tard, un cri déchira la nuit, un cri qui exprimait l'horreur, la véritable horreur. Un cri provenant de la chambre de Wendy.


	7. Le premier coup fatal

**/!\ GORE /!\**

**Chapitre 7 : La premier coup fatal**

Un coup d'éclair déchira le ciel. Son éclat illumina le corps à terre. Wendy, recroquevillée dans un coin de son lit, était en pleurs, le regard vitreux, vide de toute émotion. C'est ce que virent Lucy et Natsu en entrant dans la chambre. Ils allumèrent les chandelles, et découvrirent le spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à eux. Le corps de Luvio était étendu à terre, baignant dans son propre sang. Il gisait au sol, éventré. Ses tripes étaient à moitiés broyées, dispersées autour de son corps. Le sang suintait sur les murs, avait giclé partout sur le sol. Les yeux étaient crevés, le cou tordu, la tête écrasée. La mâchoire inférieure avait été arrachée au reste de la tête. Mais ce qui acheva Lucy, c'était l'état du corps. En effet, il était dans un état de décomposition avancé, dispersant une puanteur sans nom dans toute la pièce. Des insectes avaient déjà commencé à se nourrir de la carcasse. Des asticots rampaient et sortaient des yeux et de la bouche. Un nombre extraordinaire de mouches virevoltaient autour du mort, tandis que des araignées couraient à l'intérieur du cadavre. Lucy sortit de la chambre, et se vida de tout ce qu'elle avait pu avaler, avant de tomber à genoux, en pleurs, terrifiée. Erza accouru, suivit des autres mages de la guide, des deux servantes et du majordome. Reby courut loin de la pièce, aux côtés de Lucy. Elle aussi était profondément choquée. S'ensuivit Hinako, qui tomba dans les pommes. Happy ne tarda pas non plus à les rejoindre. Juvia et Shin accompagnèrent les trois jeunes filles et le félin dans le salon principal, tandis que Natsu, Grey, Erza, Gajeel, Carla et Hisami inspectèrent la chambre.

**Natsu** : C'est immonde... Co... Comment ? ... Qui ?  
**Erza** : *en fermant les yeux* C'est terrible. Que ceux qui ne souhaitent pas continuer à enquêter dans cette chambre sortent.  
**Gajil** : Ça... Ça devrait aller...  
**Hisami** : Maître... Je promets de vous venger.  
**Grey** : Ce n'est pas un meurtre, c'est de la boucherie...  
**Carla** : *près de Wendy* Wendy ! WENDY ! Réponds-moi !  
**Erza** : *d'un ton doux* Carla, elle ne te répondra p... Emmène là loin de cette chambre.  
**Carla** : Hai...  
**Erza** : Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Grey, gèle le corps.  
**Grey** : Oui...  
**Erza** : Hisami, savez-vous où sont Paige et Hanami ?  
**Hisami** : Toutes deux sont dans le grand salon, où vos amies ont été aussi emmenées.  
**Natsu** : La fenêtre est ouverte... Le coupable a dû partir par-là.  
**Gajil** : Dans ce cas, nous courons le choper ! Natsu, avec moi !  
**Natsu** : C'est parti !  
**Erza** : STOP !  
**Gajil** : Quoi encore ? NOUS DEVONS CAPTURER CE MONSTRE !  
**Erza** : JE LE SAIS MIEUX QUE QUICONQUE PAUVRE IDIOT !  
**Gajil** : ALORS POURQUOI NOUS RETENIR !  
**Erza** : TOUT SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE LE COUPABLE N'EST MÊME PAS HUMAIN !

Un silence s'installa. Natsu fit le déclic. C'est vrai, à présent que la ville était sous la coupe de forces maléfiques, le tueur était sûrement un démon.

**Grey** : Il tenait un livre dans ses mains...  
**Erza** : Passe-le moi. Hum... Le Grimoire de la Démonologie hein... Voyons...  
**Grey** : Je peux juste préciser qu'il a dû mourir il y a 15 minutes à peine.  
**Erza** : Comment peut-tu le savoir ?  
**Grey** : Le sang vient à peine de commencer à sécher.  
**Natsu** : Alors comment tu expliques son état ! Regarde, on dirait qu'il a été tué i mois !  
**Hisami** : La réponse se trouve forcément dans ce livre *désigne le livre dans les mains d'Erza*.  
**Erza** : Vous avez raison... Je vais chercher...

Quelques minutes passèrent, qui semblèrent une éternité pour les mages et la servante. La fenêtre, toujours ouverte, laissait entrevoir le même ciel obscur et glauque. La lune brillait toujours de son éclat rouge pourpre, comme pour accentuer cette ambiance ténébreuse et morbide qui planait sur la ville.

**Erza** : J'ai trouvé qui pourrais être l'assassin. C'est un Démon appellé Baaroth, démon de niveau supérieur 3. Il tue ses victimes en les vidant de leurs entrailles pour s'en nourrir. Mais ses mains sont maudites, et tout ce qu'il touche se fait ronger par la pourriture.  
**Gajil** : Pour la première fois, je trouve un ennemi terrifiant...  
**Natsu** : De niveau supérieur 3 ?  
**Grey** : Les démons sont repartis selon une hiérarchie très stricte. Le grade de supérieur 3 est juste deux niveaux en dessous du grade le plus important : celui de Source. Il est détenu par un seul Démon, d'après les dires, qui gouvernerait les Enfers.  
**Natsu** : Comment tu sais tout ça ?  
**Grey** : Avec... Juvia parfois, quand on trainait ensemble à la bibliothèque, on parlait de sujets concernant la vieille Magie... Et un jour, on à parlé des Démons...  
**Natsu** : Tu traînais avec Juvia à la bibliothèque ? Qu'est ce que vous y faisiez ?  
**Grey** : Idiot.  
**Erza** : SILENCE ! Je réfléchis...  
**Gajil** : A quoi ?  
**Erza** : Nous savons que c'est un démon qui a commis ce meurtre... On sait aussi que les démons ne surgiront que par la brèche du hall... Où sont parties les filles ?!  
**Gajil** : Dans le salon principal, près du...  
**Les** **quatre mages et la servante** : HALL !


	8. Le massacre commence

**Chapitre 8 : Le massacre commence**

Certaines choses sont inévitables. Certaines choses sont déjà prévues à l'avance. Certains appellent ça le destin. Mais Natsu ne croyait pas au destin. Ni au fait qu'ils allaient mourir dans cette ville. Et pourtant, tout commença à s'embrumer dans son esprit. La seule chose que lui dictait son corps, c'était d'aller sauver Lucy. Vivait-elle encore ? Il repensa aux larmes qu'elle avait versées quand ils étaient dans leur chambre, ce qui le fit courir encore plus vite, suivi de près par Erza, Gadjil, Grey et Hisami. Mais il était trop tard. La crevasse dans le hall s'était encore plus élargie, lâchant d'impressionnants geysers d'une fumée noire. Un hurlement bestial retentit, suivi d'un cri. Et soudain, Hinako apparut dans toute cette fumée, et jeta Paige et Hanami dans les bras de Hisami.

**Hinako **: Maman ! Sors d'ici ! Ils arrivent !

Hisami n'eus pas le temps de demander à sa fille de quoi il s'agissait, car une dizaine d'humanoïdes apparurent, lâchant un long râle grave et terrifiant. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux, leur face décomposée, à moitié rongée par la pourriture. Leur corps était rué de blessures en tous genres. Leur teint grisâtre pâle et leurs yeux rouges, vides de toute expression ne laissaient aucun doute. Hinako sauta dans les airs avec une habileté étonnante, et donna un coup de pied à un de ses adversaires tout en effectuant un fantastique salto arrière. Le crâne du monstre fît un bruit sourd de craquement, puis il tomba à terre, sans se relever. Elle fonça à nouveau dans l'épaisse brume noire, pour continuer son combat.

**Hisami **: Des morts-vivants hein...  
**Grey **: QUOI !?  
**Hisami **: Gardez votre calme, nous devons absolument sortir du Manoir ! Ou ce sera la fin de nous tous.  
**Natsu **: Je ne pars pas sans Lucy ! *cours dans la fumée*  
**Erza **: NATSU REVIENS ! *cours à sa poursuite*  
**Hisami **: Idiots ! Si vous vous faites mordre, rien ne pourra vous sauver ! Revenez !  
**Grey **: Mieux vaut les suivre...  
**Hisami **: Dépêchons-nous alors. *cours à son tour, avec Grey, Paige et Hanami.*

Gadjil profita de cet instant pour s'éclipser dans une autre direction. Natsu courait, mais ne voyait rien, car la fumée noire avait envahi tout le Manoir. Il entendit le son d'un combat au fond d'un couloir, et fonça. Mais à quelques mètres, il se fracassa contre une colonne de marbre. Alors, plusieurs morts-vivants surgirent, lâchant en cœur leur râle démoniaque. Natsu enflamma alors ses poings, à genoux, et les enfonça dans le torse de son adversaire. Le sang gicla sur les bras et le visage de la salamandre. La créature ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir de l'attaque qu'elle avait subie, et devint plus agressive, comme si l'odeur de son propre sang l'attirait. Soudain, une épée arracha la tête du monstre, qui vint se planter dans un mur. D'autres épées firent de même, tandis qu'un marteau de glace écrasa les derniers morts-vivants. Natsu vit alors émerger la chevelure écarlate d'Erza, suivi de Grey et de Hisami.

**Erza **: Natsu ! PAUVRE CRÉTIN ! Que croyais tu faire seul !?  
**Natsu **: Il faut sauver Lucy !  
**Erza **: Nous la sauverons !  
**Hisami **: D'autres arrivent...

En effet, alertés par le bruit de la bataille, une trentaine de morts-vivants se dirigeaient vers nos héros, affamés, la bouche grande ouverte, hurlant ce même râle glauque.

**Hisami **: Allez sauver vos amies, je m'occupe d'eux. Prenez les enfants avec vous. _Έκρηξη !_ [NDA : signifie littéralement "Explosion !" en grec]

Une explosion de flammes violettes réduisit une dizaine de morts-vivants en bouillie. Hisami semblait faire danser ses mains dans les airs, et chaque mouvement provoquait une explosion à un endroit très précis.

**Grey **: Ouaoh ! Puissante la vieille ! C'était une sorcière !?  
**Natsu **: Plus le temps pour ça, fonce ! Où est Gajil ?  
**Erza **: Disparu.  
**Hanami **: *en pleurs* Grand-mère !

Nos mages foncèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le grand salon, où le combat faisait rage. Lucy avait vraisemblablement invoqué Taurus et Virgo, qui se révélaient particulièrement efficaces, tout en repoussant elle-même les morts-vivants avec son fouet. Taurus écrasait les crânes des morts-vivants avec sa lourde hache, et Virgo enroulait ses chaînes autour de leurs crânes, qui se brisaient sous la pression. Juvia expulsait littéralement les créatures avec ses puissants jets d'eau, et Gajil, qui était réapparu, était occupé à défendre Reby. Cependant, un nombre effrayant de ces monstruosités sanguinaires frappaient aux vitres du salon, qui n'allaient pas tarder à céder.

**Natsu **: Faite nous une place, on arrive !

La bataille devenait de plus en plus périlleuse, face au nombre croissant de morts-vivants présents. Mais les mages regorgeaient de ressources, et s'en sortaient tant bien que mal. Pendant que Natsu réduisait ses adversaires en cendres avec un feu destructeur, Grey continuait de les écraser avec son marteau de glace. Erza s'était revêtu de son Armure de l'Anneau Céleste, et tranchait les têtes de ses ennemis avec un étonnant sang-froid. Cependant ils durent battre en retraite, car les vitres du salon avaient étés brisées, déversant un flot ahurissant de monstres affamés. En s'enfuyant, ils rencontrèrent Shin, en plein combat. Il esquivait chaque attaque de ses assaillants, utilisant avec dextérité l'argenterie du manoir comme arme. Lorsqu'il aperçut le groupe de mages, il mit terme à ce retardement, achevant chaque mort-vivant présent. Il se dépêcha de les rejoindre, et ils sortirent en trombe du manoir. Au moment où ils sortirent, Hinako sauta d'une fenêtre au troisième étage, et atterrit au sol sans aucune difficulté, ni égratignures. Un violent souffle de vent s'abattit, et Hisami apparut. Ils coururent à en perdre l'haleine jusqu'aux grandes grilles, qui étaient tombées, tordues de tous les côtés. C'est alors qu'ils s'aperçurent de l'épreuve qui les attendait. Un nombre infini de démons volaient dans le ciel, des cris, des pleurs, des hurlements résonnaient dans toute la ville, des incendies avaient ravagé tous les bâtiments. Les morts-vivants avaient envahi chaque coin de rue. Lucy regardait avec terreur la scène, tandis qu'un bruit sourd retentit. Derrière, le manoir avait explosé, dans un énorme panache de fumée noire qui s'éleva très haut dans le ciel sombre. Des exclamations retentirent de cette colonne imposante de brouillard, et en sortirent un nombre incalculable de créatures démoniaques, qui riaient aux éclats. Oui, le festin allait pouvoir commencer.


	9. Courir pour survivre

**Chapitre 9 : Courir pour survivre**

Pendant que les rires incessants des démons tonitruaient, des amas de fumée noire s'éjectaient de la colonne, s'écrasant aux quatre coins de la ville. Et un de ces amas fonça tout droit sur nos héros.

**Erza **: Attention !

Tous réussirent à s'écarter à temps. Des formes émergent de l'amas de fumée écrasé au sol. Des humains ? Non. Ils étaient bâtis comme des humains, mais possédaient la tête d'un bœuf à la place du visage ! Haut de deux mètres environ, leurs corps étaient recouverts d'un poil brun et noir. Ils étaient tous équipés d'une lourde hache au tranchant particulièrement aiguisé, et un souffle gris s'échappait de leurs narines.

**Hisami **: Ce sont des minotaures ! Attention à leur souffle qui peut transformer en pierre l'humain qui le touche !  
**Erza **: Shin, Reby, Lucy, Hinako, Juvia et Wendy, partez devant avec Paige, Hanami, Carla et Happy ! Nous nous occupons des minotaures.  
**Lucy **: Mais où allons-nous ?!  
**Erza **: N'importe où mais foncez !

Lucy et les autres mages s'exécutèrent, tandis qu'Erza, Natsu, Grey, Gajil et Hisami restèrent pour affronter la menace qui pesait sur leurs têtes. Les minotaures attaquèrent en beuglant, fonçant tête baissée vers les mages. Malgré leur incroyable force, ils étaient lents et stupides. Erza se revêtit de sa Robe de Yuen, ce kimono violet qui lui permettait d'augmenter sa force et sa vitesse, et fila à une vitesse hallucinante dans le tas. Elle brillait par sa rapidité et son agilité. Chaque coup de sa lance tranchait la chair des minotaures, qui hurlaient de douleur. Un de ces monstres leva sa hache, et l'abattit sur la mage, qui avec habileté, l'évita. Mais au moment où cette dernière contre-attaqua, le minotaure attrapa sa lance, et jeta la mage contre un rocher. Elle essaya de se relever, mais il était trop tard. Le monstre fonça et l'écrasa avec son pied. Erza cracha du sang, et essaya de se débattre. Hisami surgit alors derrière le minotaure, et le foudroya d'un éclair vert. L'hybride se figea, et ses yeux devinrent verts à leur tour, puis explosèrent. Il hurla à s'en détruire la voix, et tomba à genoux, cachant ses yeux meurtris. Hisami aida Erza à se remettre sur pied, puis elles disparurent dans un nuage d'étincelles scintillantes. Grey gelait les minotaures, et Gajil les détruisait tandis qu'ils étaient piégés dans leur prison de glace. Natsu, qui se battait déjà avec deux minotaures, utilisa ses ailes de feu pour achever les derniers monstres, et, dans son élan, il emporta Grey et Gajil qui s'envolèrent avec lui. Lucy, qui avait suivi les ordres d'Erza, menait son groupe avec brio, courant à plein régime dans la ville, évitant de peu les morts-vivants et autres créatures démoniaques qui souhaitaient les dévorer.

**Lucy **: *haletant* Ouf... Je n'en peux plus... Arrêtons-nous quelques instants...  
**Shin **: Mademoiselle Heartfilia, ce n'est pas prudent, les nombreuses créatures des ténèbres qui arpentent les rues risquent à tout moment de nous tomber dessus.  
**Lucy **: *soufflant pour récupérer* Je sais, mais je ne suis pas la seule à ne plus pouvoir courir... *désigne le groupe derrière*  
**Wendy **: *s'écroule*  
**Reby **: WENDY ! *cours dans la direction de la jeune mage*  
**Juvia **: Juvia sent de mauvaises ondes arriver...

C'est à ce moment-là qu'apparurent Hisami et Erza, dans ce même nuages d'étincelles scintillantes.

**Hisami** : Vite, il faut la soigner. *dépose Erza sur le sol, et tombe à genoux*  
**Juvia** : Erza ! *la soulève* Erza réponds-moi !  
**Erza** : J'en ai vu d'autres, tu peux me laisser Juvia.  
**Juvia** : Mais...  
**Erza** : *se relève* Regarde-moi. Je vais déjà mie... *crache du sang et retombe au sol*  
**Juvia** : Oh non... Et comment va Wendy ?  
**Reby** : Sa blessure s'est rouverte...  
**Happy** : On est fichus !  
**Erza** : *se relève et repousse Juvia* Je peux encore marcher, laisse-moi.  
**Hanami** : Je peux... Je peux vous aider...  
**Hisami** : *toujours à genoux* Hanami, non !  
**Hanami** : Grand-mère, tu m'as toujours appris à faire confiance à mon instinct, tu m'as toujours protégée... Mais maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te protéger.  
**Hisami** : ... Sois prudente.  
**Hanami** : Je peux aider Wendy-San à se soigner... Mais il ne faut pas me déranger, sinon, cela pourrait aggraver sa blessure.  
**Carla** : Que vas-tu faire ?  
**Hanami** : Puiser dans l'énergie de la Terre pour accélérer sa cicatrisation.  
**Juvia** : Impressionnant... C'est de la Vieille Magie très puissante !

Hanami s'agenouilla près de Wendy, et elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux, et sembla s'endormir. Une douce lueur verte pailletée monta autour des deux enfants, formant une sorte de bulle qui brillait de mille feux dans l'obscurité de la rue. Cette vive lumière attira plusieurs ombres qui se rapprochèrent doucement du groupe de mages. Lucy remarqua alors : ils étaient encerclés ! Un démon se montra : un corps d'humain, recouvert d'écailles bleues, des sabots fourchus, deux bras équipés de griffes acérées et une énorme face de serpent. Sa langue sifflait dans la nuit, et il observait avec attention les mages de ses grands yeux noirs. Il émit soudain un sifflement aigu, et d'autres démons semblables en tout point sortirent de l'ombre. Une quinzaine de ces horreurs entouraient maintenant nos héros, ouvrant grand la gueule.

**Lucy** : C'est pas vrai ! *sors la clé du Lion* Loki, viens vite ! ... LOKI ! C'est pas vrai !

Tous les mages se rassemblèrent autour de Wendy et Hanami jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se rapprocher davantage. Les démons avançaient de plus en plus, sifflant d'un air menaçant. Lucy sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

**Lucy** : *d'une voix faible* Na...tsu...


	10. Visions

**Chapitre 10 : Visions**

Cette fois, c'était la fin. Les démons se rapprochaient inéluctablement vers leurs proies, émettant un sifflement angoissant. C'est alors qu'apparut un mur de flammes tout autour du groupe de mages. Les serpents reculèrent, hurlant en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Gajil et Grey tombèrent pour venir s'écraser sur Juvia et Reby. Lucy tourna son regard vers le ciel, et soudain, son cœur s'arrêta. Un déluge de flammes repoussa les démons, qui fuirent en sifflant. Natsu redescendit sur la terre ferme, et regarda Lucy avec le même regard que lorsqu'ils s'étaient unis dans leur chambre. Lucy courut et sauta dans ses bras. L'étreinte si soudaine de nos deux mages fit s'interroger tout le groupe quant à leurs relations, mais Hisami les sortit de leurs pensées.

**Hisami **: Il nous faut trouver un abri.  
**Erza **: Que ? Ah oui, un abri... Effectivement, il nous faut un endroit où nous réfugier.  
**Gajil **: On ne se battra plus ? Ce n'est pas un peu de l'abandon ?  
**Erza **: Crétin. Nous nous cacherons pour élaborer un plan d'action.  
**Gajil **: Le problème, c'est que TOUTE la ville est envahie, il n'y a pas un endroit sur.  
**Shin **: Permettez moi d'intervenir.  
**Erza **: Allez-y.  
**Shin **: Je connais une grotte en hauteur, creusée dans les hauts plateaux, à l'ouest.  
**Reby **: Il me semble qu'un temple à été bâti dans cette région, non ?  
**Hisami **: Ce temple est en ruines depuis des lustres, inutile d'essayer de s'y abriter.  
**Reby **: Les temples sont souvent protégés par de puissants charmes, même s'ils sont en rui...  
**Hisami **: *coupe la parole à Reby* Nous n'irons pas dans ce maudit temple. Point.  
**Gajil **: Eh la vieille, tu vas commencer à mieux lui parler !  
**Hisami **: *avec un regard froid* Ose me toucher et je te réduis en miettes.  
**Reby **: Du calme ! Ce n'est pas grave, nous n'irons pas dans le temple !  
**Hisami **: Merci mademoiselle. Vous, au moins, vous êtes civilisée.  
**Gajil **: Tu paie rien pour attendre la vieille...  
**Erza **: Bien. Cette grotte est-elle vraiment sure ?  
**Shin **: Elle est à l'abri des regards en tout cas.  
**Erza **: Comment peut-on s'y rendre en évitant toutes les créatures qui nous attendent ?  
**Hisami **: Ça, c'est ma part de travail. Regroupez-vous autour de Wendy et Hanami.

Hanami était toujours occupée avec Wendy. La même lueur verte entourait les deux filles, comme un cocon protecteur. Hisami leva son bras droit, avec l'index en l'air, et dessina dans le vide un motif en forme de losange, puis un cercle magique surgit, et nos héros disparurent dans un énorme nuage d'étincelles scintillantes, qui s'envola. Le nuage traversa le ciel à une vitesse fulgurante, puis ralentit et lâcha une partie de ses étincelles sur le bord d'une falaise, puis il continua et traversa la surface d'un énorme rocher, situé à quelques mètres de la falaise. Les étincelles au bord de la falaise se regroupèrent, et en jaillirent Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza, Juvia, Gajil, Reby, Happy, Carla, Hinako, Paige et Shin.

**Happy **: Aouch... Ça donne un de ses maux de tête ce voyage !  
**Natsu **: *sur le point de vomir* C'est pire que de voyager dans un train...  
**Carla **: Où est Wendy ?  
**Hinako **: Pourquoi elle nous à lâchée comme ça ? ELLE VA VOIR LA VIEILLE RABOUGRIE !  
**Shin **: Elle transportait une énorme charge magique avec nous, ne l'oublie pas.  
**Hinako **: Oui mais...  
**Happy **: *au bord de la falaise* Regardez !

Tous s'approchèrent du bord de la falaise. De cette place, on pouvait voir toute la ville de Feroma, maintenant à feu et à sang.

**Lucy **: Mieux vaut rentrer dans la grotte. D'ailleurs, où est elle ?  
**Shin **: Hum hum ! *casse la paroi du rocher* TADA !  
**Lucy **: Bien planqué, en effet.

Ils y entrèrent, descendirent une pente, éclairés par les flammes de Natsu, et découvrirent Hisami, occupée à prononcer des formules dans un langage incompréhensible, ainsi que Hanami et Wendy, dans la même pose que tout à l'heure. Quand Hisami termina son incantation, une pluie d'étincelles et d'étoiles surgit, éclairant délicatement toute la grotte.

**Juvia **: Ouaoh ! Juvia se sent défaillir devant tant de féerie ! *tombe dans les pommes*  
**Reby **: Elle est vachement sensible.

La lueur verte autour de Wendy et Hanami s'atténua peu à peu, pour disparaître entièrement, et Hanami s'endormit d'un coup.

**Hisami** *la rattrapant* Elle est épuisée... C'est compréhensible.  
**Erza **: Bien, je pense qu'un peu de repos pour tous nous fera le plus grand bien. Dans quelques heures, nous entamerons la réalisation de notre plan d'attaque.  
**Tous **: AYE SIR !  
**Happy **: Piqueurs de réplique.

Tous s'endormirent rapidement, d'un profond et calme sommeil. Tous, sauf Lucy. Elle bougeait, suait, son visage exprimant une grimace de douleur. Lucy rêvait. Mais étais-ce vraiment un rêve ? Elle ressentait tout pourtant. Le vent dans ses cheveux, l'odeur des roses. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva assise dans l'herbe verdoyante d'un vaste jardin fleuri, éclairé par un doux soleil de printemps. Un colibri vint se poser sur sa jambe, chantant une petite mélodie stridente. Elle le regarda avec attention, puis le colibri s'envola vers la forêt, à l'arrière du jardin. Lucy suivit l'oiseau dans la forêt, et s'engouffra à travers les arbres. Elle courut, mais ne rattrapa pas le colibri, qui s'éclipsa en chantant. Soudain, Lucy se senti mal. Elle voulait sortir de la forêt, mais il n'y avait plus que des arbres partout où elle regardait. Elle s'élança dans le chemin inverse à toute vitesse. Pendant qu'elle courait, un animal à la fourrure blanche comme la neige d'hiver la suivait. Elle le remarqua, et essaya de courir encore plus vite pour lui échapper. Soudain, prise de vertiges, elle s'écroula au sol, la respiration haletante. L'animal bondit vers elle, et des murmures résonnèrent dans les oreilles de la mage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit un magnifique loup blanc, aux yeux bleus azur. Elle essaya de hurler, mais les murmures étaient trop forts, et aucun son ne sortit. Le loup ouvra grand la gueule, et une voix imposante et féminine parmi les murmures se fit entendre :

_Le cœur d'or de Tempérance, _

_S'est perdu dans les ténèbres en masse, _

_Prenez garde le temps presse, _

_Au fin fond de la crevasse. _

Pendant que le loup entonnait son discours, Lucy voyait un anneau d'or, avec un cœur formé de trois cristaux, tomber dans une fumée noire, la même que celle du Manoir, et s'enfoncer dans des flammes. Puis sa vision remonta, et elle vit le hall du Manoir. Elle sortit de cet état second, et en ouvrant ses yeux, elle entraperçut une chevelure blonde disparaître dans un brouillard blanc. Lucy se senti s'envoler, puis elle se réveilla en sursaut, dans la grotte, trempée de sueur. Puis elle hurla :

**Lucy **: Je... Je sais où est caché le cœur d'or de la légende !


	11. La Source

**Chapitre 11 : La Source**

Erza, Reby et Hisami ouvrirent les yeux, sonnées par ce réveil bruyant. Reby s'accouda au sol, et regarda Lucy d'un air désappointé.

**Reby** : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
**Lucy** : Le... Le cœur d'or de la légende ! Il est au manoir, je l'ai...  
**Reby** : Lucy... Le cœur d'or n'a jamais existé...  
**Lucy** : Je l'ai vu ! En rêve ! Enfin, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était vraiment étrange, mais j'en suis sur ! Il faut retourner au manoir !  
**Reby** : Tu as dû faire un cauchemar. Rendors-toi.  
**Erza** : Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Luvio, des fouilles ont été faites, et rien n'a été trouvé.  
**Hisami** : *observant Lucy avec attention* Parlez-moi de ce rêve.  
**Erza** : Nous n'avons pas le temps de débattre autour de ça, demain, un grand jour nous attend !  
**Hisami** : J'insiste.  
**Lucy** : Je ressentais tout. Comme si tout était réel... J'ai suivi un oiseau dans des bois, et je me suis retrouvé face à un loup... Il m'a "montré" un anneau, qui tombait dans la crevasse du hall... C'était vraiment...  
**Hisami** : Un loup dites-vous... Se pourrait-il que... *regarde Lucy fixement* Bien, je pense que nous pouvons vous faire confiance, mademoiselle Heartfilia.  
**Erza** **et Reby** : QUOI !?  
**Natsu** : *se frotte les yeux* Qué si passe ?  
**Hisami** : Je peux vous garantir que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.  
**Erza** : Je refuse de perdre un de mes compagnons pour un cauchemar. Je suis désolée Lucy, mais ce sera non.  
**Reby** : .Tu es sur que ce n'était pas un rêve ?  
**Lucy** : J'en suis certaine, c'était réel !  
**Reby** : Erza... Je fais confiance à Lucy, nous devons aller vérifier.  
**Hisami** : Je propose un vote !

Tous les mages étaient à présent debout, et pleinement réveillés. Après un rapide résumé de la situation par Reby, ils s'étaient tous regroupés en cercle, excepté Wendy, Hanami, et Paige qui dormaient encore.

**Erza** : Qui est pour se rendre au manoir ?

Les mains de Lucy, Hisami, Shin, Natsu, Reby et Gajil se levèrent.

**Erza** : Bien. Qui est contre cette expédition au manoir ?

Les mains de Grey, Juvia, Hinako, Erza, Happy et Carla se levèrent à leur tour.

**Erza** : Six voies pour, six voies contre. Manquait plus que ça...  
**Wendy** : *d'une voix faible* Mon... Mon vote compte... Non ?  
**Tout les mages **: Wendy !  
**Wendy **: Laissez moi... Voter...  
**Erza **: ...  
**Hisami **: Cette petite a raison, sa voie nous départagera.  
**Wendy **: Alors... Je vote... Pour...

C'est dans une stupéfaction totale que l'écho des paroles de Wendy résonna dans la grotte. Erza, interloquée, se leva, le visage ferme.

**Erza **: Très bien. Mettons-nous en route !  
**Hinako **: Tu peux nous refaire ton tour ?  
**Hisami **: Je ne suis pas un vulgaire véhicule, fille indigne !  
**Hinako **: Moi, une fille indigne !?  
**Hinami **: De toute façon, je n'ai plus assez de force pour tous nous transporter.  
**Juvia **: Un itinéraire serait donc plus judicieux...  
**Gajil **: Pas besoin. Tu cours, et tu défonces les démons qui se mettent sur ta route.  
**Carla **: Si seulement c'était aussi simple...  
**Shin **: Je sais que d'anciennes galeries souterraines mènent tout droit au manoir.  
**Lucy **: Parfait ! Ouvres-toi, Porte de la Vierge ! Virgo !  
**Happy **: ...  
**Natsu **: ...  
**Hinako **: Il était censé se passer quelque chose ?  
**Lucy **: Virgo ! VIRGO ! *danse un peu partout* Vir-GO ! Vivirgo ! Vivirgo !  
**Erza **: Je te rejoins ! *fait apparaître un costume de danseuse brésilienne* VI-VI-VI-VI-VIRGO ! VI-VI-VI-VI-VIRGO !  
**Natsu **: Quel spectacle...  
**Hisami **: Affligeant.  
**Virgo **: *sors de nulle part* Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?  
**Lucy **: Virgo ! Te voilà enfin !  
**Virgo **: Princesse Lucy ? C'est vous qui m'avez convoqué ?  
**Lucy **: Tu en as mis du temps !  
**Virgo **: Veuillez me pardonner maîtresse, la connexion entre le monde des esprits et ce lieu est très fragile. J'ai beaucoup de mal à rester présente.  
**Lucy **: Des galeries souterraines sont cachées, il faudrait que tu les trouves.  
**Virgo **: Tout de suite maîtresse. *creuse*  
**Shin **: *se reçoit des montagnes de terre* Quand elle creuse, c'est toujours aussi... Poussiéreux ?  
**Reby **: Et même pire parfois.  
**Virgo **: *remonte* J'ai repéré les galeries, il vous suffit de glisser le long de ce tunnel pour y accéder.  
**Lucy **: Merci Virgo.  
**Virgo **: Dois-je me punir sévèrement pour mon retard maîtresse ?  
**Lucy **: Surtout pas !  
**Virgo **: Bien maîtresse, au revoir. *disparaît dans un écran de fumée*

Après avoir réveillé Paige et Hanami, tous s'engouffrèrent un par un dans le sombre trou creusé par Virgo. La pente raide de ce dernier fit s'écraser au sol nos mages dans un roulé-boulé désordonné et bruyant.

**Natsu **: Mon cul !  
**Happy **: J'étouffe !  
**Erza **: Que fait ce chat dans ma poitrine !  
**Grey **: *déjà debout* Bougez-vous un peu !

Ils se remirent sur pieds, et plongèrent dans l'obscurité des galeries, éclairés par les flammes de Natsu.

**Lucy **: Il y a quelque chose sur les murs !  
**Reby **: Ce sont des peintures murales... Quelqu'un connaît leur signification ?  
**Hisami **: Évidemment. Elles racontent l'histoire de la Source.  
**Gajil **: De la quoi ?  
**Hinami **: La Source. Celle qui a créé le mal. La force maléfique initiale.  
**Reby **: Racontez-nous !  
**Hisami **: Vous semblez bien avide de connaissances jeune fille.  
**Reby **: *rougit*  
**Hisami **: * petit sourire* C'est compréhensible après tout. Soit. Voici l'histoire de la Source, selon les peintures. Au départ, le vide demeurait. Et de ce vide, naquit une source d'énergie extraordinaire, appelée le Fondateur. Le Fondateur était le tout. De son immense pouvoir il créa tout d'abord l'Espace, pour pouvoir s'étendre, le Temps, pour avancer, et enfin la Matière, pour remplir. Ainsi, l'Univers était né. Dans cet Univers, il modélisa les étoiles et les corps célestes. Dans ces étoiles, il créa la Lumière, et dans cette Lumière naquit la Vie. Il déposa la Vie sur les corps célestes, ce qui donna naissance à la Nature. Dans la Nature se forma l'Humain. Mais l'Humain n'était qu'une enveloppe vide. Ainsi, le Fondateur, soucieux de l'Humain, lui offrit une partie de son étincelle divine. De cette étincelle divine, l'Esprit émergea, et l'Humain se mit donc à penser, à réfléchir, à bouger, comme le Fondateur. Cependant, il arriva un moment où l'Humain ne bougea plus. Le Fondateur essaya, en vain, d'expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Et c'est là qu'il comprit son erreur. Pour créer l'Univers, il fallait équilibrer la balance. Lui était le tout, et sa naissance avait donné vie au Rien. Le contraire de chaque chose devait exister. Ainsi, la Vie donna aussi naissance à la Mort. C'est alors que le Rien apparut aux yeux du Fondateur. Le Rien se dénommait la Source. Et tandis que le Fondateur ne pensait qu'au Bien, la Source ne pensait qu'au Mal. Le Fondateur essaya alors de corriger son erreur, mais c'était impossible, car la Source était de même puissance. Le combat provoqua alors une rupture entre les deux êtres, qui se séparent. La balance de l'Univers, dirigeante du Tout et du Rien décida alors que le Bien ne serait jamais entièrement pur, et que le Mal ne serait jamais entièrement souillé. La Balance ordonna aussi au Fondateur et à la Source de créer d'autres humains. Et tandis que l'un les guidait dans la voie de la Lumière, l'autre les pervertissait dans le chemin des ténèbres. Une fois le travail effectué, le Fondateur se réfugia dans un monde élevé, où il décida de lever une armée, dont les membres sont dénommés « Gardiens de Lumière », ou « Anges ». La Source elle aussi se cacha, dans un monde souterrain, où sa folie engendra des esprits démoniaques, les « Avatars », plus connus sous le nom de « Démons ». Mais alors que le Fondateur avait abandonné le projet d'un monde utopique, pour permettre à l'Univers de rester stable, la Source refusa de se laisser faire, et elle fit la promesse qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle reviendrait sur Terre, pour engloutir l'Univers dans la noirceur et les ténèbres.  
**Reby **: Whaouh. C'est toute une histoire !  
**Gajil **: C'est impressionnant comme récit.  
**Hisami **: Heureuse d'avoir pu vous captiver jeune homme.  
**Lucy **: Mais où avez-vous appris tout ça ?  
**Hisami **: J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, mademoiselle Heartfilia.  
**Natsu **: J'aimerai pas vous déranger dans vos débats, mais on est arrivés au bout du tunnel.


	12. Sacrifice

**Chapitre 12 : Sacrifice**

La fin du tunnel se profilait à l'horizon, sa lumière chassant l'obscurité. Mais Lucy restait pensive. Après avoir entendu la légende de la Source, son esprit se troublait de plus en plus, sombrant dans un flot d'angoisse indescriptible. Certes, ils avaient tous survécut jusqu'ici, et l'histoire qu'avait raconté Hisami n'était probablement qu'un mythe. Mais elle avait déjà vu tant de choses monstrueuses durant cette mission, alors, était-il possible que la Source soit réelle ? Ses pensées tournaient en rond, se mêlant à sa peur quasi-constante de perdre la vie, et elle continua de s'enfoncer dans des idées toutes plus noires les unes que les autres. Arrivant enfin au bout du sombre couloir, Natsu s'arrêta soudainement.

**Natsu** : STOP. On ne bouge plus !  
**Grey** : Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu bloques le passage barbecue à pattes ?  
**Natsu** : Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Viens jeter un œil le congélo. Et passe le premier si tu tiens à finir en glace pilée.  
**Grey** : *avance* Hum... Shin ?  
**Shin** : Quel est le problème ?  
**Grey** : Les soixante mètres de vide, vous les aviez prévus ?

En effet, le tunnel débouchait au milieu de la falaise qui entourait Feroma, laissant place à une chute démesurée.

**Shin** : Sachez qu'il y a exactement soixante sept mètres. Ne me dites pas que vous avez le vertige ?  
**Grey** : Aucun humain normal ne peut sauter de là sans se fracasser au sol.  
**Shin** : Vraiment ? *saute*  
**Tout le groupe** : SHIN !  
**Shin** : *atterrissant au sol* Alors, je crains de ne pas être humain !  
**Grey** : Mais c'est un monstre ce type...  
**Natsu** : Je t'en prie, avance !  
**Grey** : Tu rêves mon pauvre ! Jamais je ne passerai par là !  
**Natsu** : Peureux !  
**Grey** : Ose répéter ça !  
**Natsu** : Peureux !  
**Grey** : Tu vas voir !  
**Erza** : *les pousse*  
**Natsu et Grey** : NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
**Erza** : Abrutis.  
**Juvia** : Erza... Vous n'êtes pas en forme. Laissez Juvia vous aider.  
**Erza** : Si j'ai assez de force pour balancer ces deux idiots, alors j'arriverai facilement à sauter seule.  
**Juvia** : Mais... Juvia a remarqué que vous boitiez...  
**Erza** : Très bien, finissons-en avec cet handicap alors.

La jeune écarlate se leva d'un bond, et se frappa les côtes avec force. Un craquement sonore résonna, et Erza ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher une grimace de douleur. Ses compagnons, horrifiés et bouche bée, ne firent plus un geste. La guerrière les toisa, d'un regard qui se voulait imposant et décidé.

**Erza** : Voilà qui est réglé. Sayonara ! *saute*  
**Wendy** : Je propose d'y aller tous ensemble à trois...  
**Reby** : Lucy, tu es prête ?  
**Lucy** : Pas vraiment, non.  
**Reby** : Tant pis ! Un !  
**Juvia** : Deux !  
**Wendy** : Trois !

Les mages restants sautèrent à leur tour, plongeant dans le vide. Reby utilisa alors sa magie avec une rapidité que personne ne lui connaissait, et ils s'écroulèrent en douceur sur le mot "confort".

**Gadjil** : Bordel, heureusement que tu étais là Reby !  
**Reby** : Le grand Gadjil aurait-il eu la trouille ?  
**Gadjil** : Pas-pas du tout !  
**Reby** : Tu es décidément adorable quand tu bégayes !  
**Gadjil** : *rougit*  
**Erza** : Remuez-vous, on va se faire repérer !  
**Shin** : Trop tard.

Lentement mais sûrement, des centaines de morts-vivants avançaient vers le groupe d'aventuriers, beuglant leur long râle rauque. Les mains tendues, le visage gris et décomposé, ils réclamaient leur ration de chair humaine, en claquant leurs dents tranchantes et acérées.

**Grey** : C'est pas vrai, encore eux...  
**Erza** : Shin, Juvia, Grey et Hinako, nous restons pour s'occuper de ces horreurs ambulantes ! Quant à vous tous, foncez prendre le Cœur !

Les cinq combattants se mirent en place, prêt à en finir. Et tandis qu'ils entamèrent leur bataille, le reste du groupe s'éloigna en vitesse. Les quelques cadavres réanimés souhaitant se délecter de la viande des fuyards furent carbonisés sur place par les flammes d'un Natsu agressif et hargneux. Oui, il voulait que tout cela se termine. La colère coulait dans ses veines, déchaînant ses flammes. Qu'importe s'il en perdait la raison, qu'importe s'il se blessait. Il était temps que cette histoire prenne fin. Et il savait que sa rage l'aiderait à combattre les fléaux qui détruisaient la ville. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les grilles, tombées au sol. Un immense et épais nuage de brouillard noir entourait maintenant l'ancien emplacement du manoir. Un hurlement sauvage retentit alors, et une gigantesque créature surgit de l'obscure fumée. Ses traits forts et impressionnants rappelaient ceux d'un lion en furie, et ses dents en pointes semblaient avides de sang. Des lambeaux de peaux traînaient le long de son corps gras. Son ossature puissante se laissait entrevoir à travers son épiderme troué, et une odeur putride se répandait au fur et à mesure qu'il rampait vers nos héros. Natsu laissa la haine l'envahir, son esprit bouillonnant d'une animosité sans limites. Il s'emporta alors dans une pulsion sauvage, et cracha un large et destructeur jet de flammes. La puissance dévorante du feu percuta la créature de plein fouet, délivrant une chaleur insoutenable. Le choc engendra une explosion sourde et ravageuse, et un souffle dévastateur fit reculer les mages. Natsu haleta, épuisé par l'effort fourni, puis il rehaussa la tête, souriant à ses amis. Devant lui, le paysage avait été réduit au chaos et un incendie aveuglant brûlait. Mais tel est pris qui croyait prendre. À nouveau, un rugissement bestial se fit entendre. Et la créature émergea du déluge de flammes. Le feu léchait son corps, consumant l'animal démoniaque. Mais cela ne semblait pas le contrarier le moins du monde. Il chargea avec vitesse, animé d'une cruauté insatiable. Hisami courut se mettre en première ligne, et psalmodia un chant incompréhensible. Elle pencha ses mains en direction de la bête, et un rayon verdâtre le heurta. Des milliers de petites lames lumineuses entamèrent alors ses muscles, et le monstre gémit lourdement.

**Hisami** : Hanami, recules-toi avec Paige ! Lucy, Reby, Wendy, Carla et Happy, faites vite ! Je ne le retiendrais pas longtemps ! Natsu et Gadjil, mettez-vous en garde !

Les cinq sorciers s'éloignèrent du champ de bataille pour entrer dans le nuage de vapeur obscur. Ils traversèrent la brume, et découvrirent les ruines du hall. Ils furent étonnés de constater que la fumée ne formait qu'un mur dissuadant. La visibilité était nette, comme si le lustre éclairait encore la salle. La crevasse était encore plus écartée qu'auparavant, brisant totalement l'immensité du sol. Tous s'en approchèrent lentement, effrayés mais curieux. Ils se courbèrent au-dessus, pour examiner de plus près la bouche démoniaque. Des cris, des pleurs, des soupirs d'agonie s'échappaient, donnant des frissons aux jeunes fées. Une lave flamboyante et houleuse coulait rapidement dans les abysses de la gorge infernale. Mais surtout, au milieu de la fosse, lévitait un petit anneau doré, entouré d'un aura violet prononcé. Sur sa surface, des inscriptions gravées dans une langue étrangère semblaient se regrouper autour de trois pierres de couleurs différentes, formant un cœur.

**Happy** : Le... Le Cœur d'Or !  
**Carla** : Impossible...  
**Reby** : Lucy... Tu avais raison ! C'est fantastique ! Vite, il faut le récupérer !  
**Wendy** : Mais comment ?

Lucy sentit soudain la tête lui tourner. Sa vision devint trouble, vaseuse. Elle tituba avant de tomber à genoux. Des hallucinations commencèrent à l'assaillir. Son environnement changeait, mutant en une sombre forêt. Non, pas encore ! Elle refusait d'y croire. Et pourtant, sous ses yeux, son cauchemar reprenait vie. Sa respiration s'accéléra, des sueurs froides coulant dans son dos. Les pupilles écarquillées de terreur, elle distingua un loup, le même que celui de ses visions, se présenter devant elle. Comme la dernière fois, il marcha tranquillement vers la constellationniste, qui sentait son crâne éclater sous le poids des murmures qui harcelaient ses pensées. L'animal ouvrit grand la gueule, et une voix s'infiltra dans l'esprit dans la blonde, couvrant tous les chuintements.

_Toi seul le peut,_

_Plonge, ne crains rien,_

_Sauve cet anneau,_

_Mais n'oublie jamais que mon pouvoir est sans fin._

**Reby** : Lucy ! Lucy lèves-toi ! La crevasse s'anime ! Il faut partir !  
**Lucy** : *sortant de son état second* Je... Je...  
**Reby** : Wendy ! Aide-moi à la porter ! Elle a bien choisi son moment pour faire un malaise...  
**Lucy** : Attends !  
**Reby** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lucy ? D'abord, tu as des visons, ensuite, tu fais un malaise, et après, tu me demande d'attendre ! Mais que veux-tu faire à la fin !?  
**Lucy** : Je connais la solution pour attraper le Cœur.

Lucy s'avança près de la déchirure qui fendait les lieux. Elle se retourna vers Reby, la voix tremblante.

**Lucy** : Reby... Je vais sauter...  
**Reby** : *secouant Lucy* Arrête de délirer !  
**Lucy** : *la stoppant* Écoute bien Reby... Je vais sauter, et te lancer l'anneau.  
**Reby** : Non... Non !  
**Lucy** : Il le faut Reby... Je sais que je dois le faire...

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, la tristesse nouant leurs gorges fragiles. L'incompréhension devant la tournure que les évènements prenaient laissait un goût amer aux deux amies, qui ne purent pleurer. Lucy s'agenouilla devant Wendy, et lui embrassa le front, tout en lui prononçant à voix faible :

**Lucy** : Wendy... Occupes-toi bien de Natsu pour moi...

La mage se releva, de chaudes larmes coulant sur ses joues. Puis, elle se dirigea en direction de la fosse. Reby ne prononça pas un mot. Son esprit était vide de toutes pensées, et elle ne semblait pas prendre conscience de la situation. Elle se contenta de garder Wendy dans ses bras, caressant les cheveux bleus de la petite fille, et sanglota. Cette fois, c'était bien fini. Dans un dernier sourire, Lucy se pencha, et se laissa tomber avec grâce dans le puits sans fin, qui l'aspira telle une gueule affamée.


	13. Une rencontre

**Chapitre 13 : Une rencontre**

Elle tombait. Rapidement, inlassablement. Attrapant l'anneau au passage, Lucy hurla, et le propulsa avec toute sa force hors du gouffre. Le bijou atteignit de justesse la sortie, et roula sur le sol du hall. Victoire ! Grâce à elle, ses amis seraient saufs ! Mais la constellationniste ne tarderait pas à payer le prix de sa réussite, et elle le savait. Elle allait perdre la vie. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Cependant, la chute était beaucoup trop longue à son goût. Le puits infernal était-il vraiment si profond ? Ses yeux embrumés de larmes rendaient sa vision floue. Mais elle sentait la chaleur dévorante de la lave se rapprocher de plus en plus, brûlant sa peau délicate. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Quelle étrange sensation que celle qui envahit l'esprit lorsque l'on est sur le point de mourir. Un mélange d'angoisse et de soulagement. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Lucy n'en savait rien. Son esprit était vide. Et pourtant, pour la première fois, elle était sereine. Sereine, car elle venait d'abandonner la vie. Sereine, car en se sacrifiant, tous ses problèmes allaient disparaître. Peut-être ses compagnons trouveraient-ils ce comportement égoïste, mais qu'importe. Cette fois, s'en était fini de ce cauchemar. Le corps de la mage plongea alors violemment dans les flots embrasés de magma en fusion...

Plus un bruit. Plus un son. Dans le hall du Manoir des Enfers, seul un silence de mort régnait. Le Cœur d'Or gisait au sol, non loin du précipice démoniaque. Reby ne bougeait plus. Elle fixait la bague, muette. Wendy, lovée dans ses bras, sanglotait, terrifiée. Non. C'était impossible. Lucy ne pouvait pas s'éteindre ainsi ! Reby écarta Wendy, et rampa à genoux vers l'objet béni. Elle le prit entre ses doigts, le palpant, l'observant minutieusement dans ses moindres détails. Déchirée entre désespoir et colère, elle ne savait que faire. Elle resta agenouillée, sans rien faire. Wendy s'approcha lentement de son amie, et la tira pour la relever.

**Wendy** : Reby... Il faut partir maintenant...  
**Reby** : ... Lucy...  
**Wendy** : Lèves-toi Reby ! Il faut aider les autres !

La voix de la fillette tremblait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, mais Reby demeura impassible. Wendy insista en tirant à nouveau Reby, mais la jeune érudite devint agressive, et repoussa la Dragon Slayer. Cette dernière gifla alors son amie, et prononça, les yeux larmoyants :

**Wendy** : Nous devons sortir Reby ! Maintenant !  
**Reby** : Lu...Lucy...  
**Wendy** : Lucy est... Lucy ne reviendra pas !  
**Reby** : Lucy ! Non...

Wendy prit la main de Reby, et la guida hors du Manoir. La mage se laissa faire, docile, tout en continuant de murmurer le prénom de sa défunte alliée. C'était terminé, elle était brisée. Pourquoi ? C'est le seul mot qui revenait dans les pensées de Reby. Pourquoi ? Son monde s'effaçait au fur et à mesure de la mission. Elle aurait pu empêcher Lucy de sauter. Mais, non. Elle n'avait pas réagi. Elle était restée là, sans essayer, ne serait-ce, que de la retenir. Et maintenant, elle se laissait diriger par une enfant. Elle était devenue une loque, inutile, sans intérêt, impuissante face au destin. Et rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

Un souffle de vent tiède. Le doux chant des oiseaux. Une lumière tamisée, dont les rayons perçaient le feuillage étouffant des arbres. Une herbe moelleuse et grasse. Elle entrouvrit les paupières, et s'appuya sur son coude pour s'asseoir. C'était ça, l'Au-Delà ? Lucy détailla son environnement du regard. Elle était tombée au cœur d'une vaste clairière, entourée d'immenses cimes d'arbres, de sapins et de buissons épais. Cette forêt gigantesque ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Nageait-elle en plein rêve ? Où était-elle ? Rien de tout ça ne lui inspirait vraiment confiance. Elle se releva, pour mieux regarder les alentours. Soudain, un rire cristallin résonna. La mage se retourna, et aperçut du coin de l'œil une jeune fille, à la chevelure blonde paille, danser gracieusement au milieu des fleurs. Qui était-ce ? Décidée à en apprendre plus, Lucy commença à courir vers elle. L'étrangère ne tarda pas à fuir.

**Lucy** : Attendez ! Revenez !

Le même rire se fit à nouveau entendre, mais cette fois il semblait lointain. La poursuite se fit de plus en plus rude, car les hautes herbes gênaient Lucy dans sa course. Les cheveux blonds de l'inconnue virevoltaient au gré de la brise légère, au même rythme que les rubans de sa robe blanche. Elle s'esclaffait, semblait voler au-dessus du sol. C'est au détour d'un arbre que la mystérieuse jeune femme s'éclipsa, sans laisser de trace. Lucy, consternée, s'arrêta immédiatement. Car maintenant, devant elle, c'était le loup de ses visions qui se dressait. Ses yeux bleu azur dévisageaient la blonde avec fermeté, et son pelage blanc resplendissait sous le soleil. Il montra les dents, grognant. Mais à présent, la constellationniste était prête à affronter la bête.

**Lucy** : Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

L'animal cessa alors tout bruit, et s'avança lentement vers Lucy. Cette fois, elle ne reculerait pas ! Cette fois, elle combattrait ! La peur n'était qu'un sentiment, et elle pouvait le refouler ! De toute façon, il était à présent trop tard pour renoncer. Le loup était bien trop proche. En un saut, il pourrait la rattraper. Mais, contrairement à toute attente, il se stoppa, et s'inclina devant la mage. Celle-ci, ébahie, s'inclina à son tour. Le loup mordilla alors légèrement la jambe de Lucy, comme pour l'inviter à le suivre, et se mit en marche. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, elle accompagna le canidé sur son chemin. La forêt était, comme Lucy l'avait deviné, un véritable labyrinthe. Le temps passait, passait, et passait, mais le ciel restait toujours aussi bleu et lumineux. La nuit ne semblait pas tomber dans ce monde étrange. Durant le trajet, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Seuls les bruits de la Nature rompaient le lourd silence qui s'était installé. La mage accordait parfois un rapide coup d'œil à son nouvel ami. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment considérer cet animal comme un ami ? Tout ces évènements étaient si surprenants, et à la fois si énigmatiques. Mais qui était-il vraiment ? Où se rendaient-ils ? Elle n'osa pas poser toutes ces questions, de peur de paraître indiscrète. Ils arrivèrent sur un tumulus, qu'ils descendirent prudemment. En bas, l'entrée d'une grotte obscure se profilait. Le loup ouvrit la gueule, et sa voix s'engouffra dans l'esprit de Lucy ; mais cette fois, aucune douleur ne se fit sentir.

_Toi, marchant sur mes pas,_

_Entends-moi, je te guiderai ici-bas,_

_Dans cet antre, c'est l'Enfer qui t'attend,_

_Tiens-toi prête, avance vaillamment._

La mage acquiesça, déterminée à en finir. Qu'importe son identité, qu'importe son apparence. Ce loup était devenu un camarade fiable. Elle l'avait ressenti. Alors, les deux partenaires pénétrèrent ensemble les ténèbres insondables de la caverne.


	14. Le Monde Souterrain

**Chapitre 14 : Le Monde Souterrain**

L'air était pesant, l'obscurité épaisse, et la chaleur lourde. Les deux compères avançaient à tâtons dans le long tunnel. Lucy se sentait partagée entre peur et sérénité. Malgré l'ambiance glauque qui régnait, le loup à ses côtés gardait un sang-froid exemplaire, dégageant une aura de calme, et de bien-être, qui faisait s'envoler tous ses doutes. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur le front de la jeune blonde, car la galerie était devenue une véritable fournaise. Alors, des lueurs émergèrent lentement des ténèbres. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, Lucy distingua que ces lumières étaient émises par de grands flambeaux dorés, formant un chemin qui menait tout droit vers une immense double porte. Des barres de fer forgé décoraient le portail de bois sombre, et un squelette humain était cloué au centre. Deux serpents, eux aussi fixés, s'enroulaient autour des ossements, sortant à travers les orbites du crâne agonisant, leurs têtes pendantes. De larges piques métalliques perforaient les mains, les jambes, et le front du corps suspendu. Des taches de sang séché ornaient toute l'entrée, marquant de leur couleur rouge sombre les restes dépouillés du cadavre. Lucy ne put se retenir de déglutir à la vue du spectacle macabre. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon.

**Lucy** : Il est temps que tu me répondes. Où mène cette porte ?

Le loup dévisagea Lucy d'un air étonné, et ouvrit la gueule.

_Ton monde te réclame,_

_Ton avenir est grand,_

_Sois courageuse, sois calme,_

_Crois en moi à chaque instant_

**Lucy** : Encore une énigme ! Comment pourrais-je t'accorder ma confiance si tu refuses de me donner des explications !

Se détournant de la jeune fille, la bête émit un léger grognement, et regarda avec attention les yeux du mort qui se balançait. La mâchoire de ce dernier s'anima lentement, et il commença à s'exprimer dans un langage étranger. La constellationniste hurla de peur, et tomba à la renverse. L'animal, lui, ne laissa pas paraître une once d'étonnement, et répondit dans un court jappement. La dépouille geignit, et termina sur un soupir, pour finalement redevenir neutre et immobile. Le loup blanc posa sa patte sur la porte, et des traits de lumières jaunâtres se dessinèrent sur le bois. Ils se regroupèrent, pour finalement former un large cercle magique, formé d'une croix et de pentagrammes inversés, entourés de trois cercles. La lumière se dissipa, et un craquement sourd résonna. Les restes du défunt s'étaient fendus, formant deux parties distinctes. Le loup recula, et Lucy fit de même. Au départ, les portes s'entrebâillèrent lentement dans un grincement aigu, puis, elles s'ouvrirent à la volée, dans un fracas du diable. Des hurlements bestiaux vociférèrent dans tout le couloir, accompagné d'un vent violent et sauvage, qui se déchaînait, faisant valser les flambeaux. Les cheveux de Lucy fouettaient sa figure, lui brouillant son champ de vision. Un halo blanc aveuglant inonda alors les lieux. La blonde parvint avec difficulté à entrevoir une chevelure virevolter dans la tempête. Le vent s'apaisa peu à peu, pour disparaître totalement. Les bruits infernaux se firent de plus en plus bas, et se turent. Le silence régna en maître durant quelques instants, puis, un léger son reprit, comme un souffle d'épuisement. La mage ouvrit les yeux doucement. Devant elle, les portes étaient déverrouillées. Mais surtout, elle était seule. Plus aucune trace du loup.

**Lucy** : Où est-il ? Où est-il !? Reviens ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin d'aide !

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle se releva difficilement, encore chamboulée. Tous ces évènements prenaient une tournure de plus en plus étrange. Elle avança prudemment vers l'entrée devant elle. Le passage conduisait à un grand escalier de pierre en colimaçon, qui semblait descendre indéfiniment. Seules les torches accrochées aux murs éclairaient faiblement les marches. Après un moment d'hésitation, Lucy emprunta les souterrains. Elle savait que ce chemin la mènerait dans un endroit probablement hostile, mais qu'importe. Toute cette mission était devenue une véritable course contre-la-montre. Il n'était plus question de se battre pour remporter. Il était question de se battre pour survivre. Et elle refusait de se laisser mourir. Car on l'attendait. Elle courait, sans s'arrêter. Enfin, en bas de l'escalier, une sortie se profila. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle allait revoir Natsu ! Elle allait revoir ses amis ! Soudain, elle freina brusquement. Maintenant elle comprenait les paroles du loup. Il l'avait prévenu. Elle pensait que c'était seulement une métaphore. Mais non. C'était bien l'Enfer. Une grotte d'une grandeur titanesque. Une surface si vaste qu'on n'en voyait pas les limites. Un gouffre colossal, à deux pas à peine. Si elle s'avançait encore, elle allait chuter d'une hauteur monumentale. De nombreux rochers noirs flottants étaient disséminés un peu partout, d'où coulaient parfois des cascades de lave. Au centre des lieux trônait une forteresse de couleur suie, composée de centaines de tours, dont la plus haute se terminait par trois grandes griffes de métal encerclant le sommet. En bas, des cris, des pleurs, des rugissements fulminaient dans un brasier flamboyant. Des millions de corps sombres y agonisaient, gémissant à en perdre la tête. Les flammes torturaient les damnés, qui s'arrachaient la voix dans des lamentations incessantes. Mais ce qui terrorisa Lucy, c'était les démons. Ils étaient partout. Dans chaque recoin, dans chaque parcelle, volant, tourmentant les âmes dans le feu infernal. Comme pour rajouter un peu plus de profondeur au malheur de l'aventurière, effectuer un demi-tour était à présent impossible : l'accès vers l'escalier avait disparu. La mage palpa le mur, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une brèche, une faille, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de revenir en arrière. Mais non. Il n'y avait rien. Elle tomba à genoux. Il lui était impossible de passer. Soudain, l'une des créatures fila vers la blonde et la captura. Elle s'égosilla, ordonnant qu'on la relâche. Les serres du monstre s'agrippaient douloureusement aux poignets de la mage, perçant sa peau. Des gouttes de sang suintèrent. Alors, les pattes du démon commencèrent à brûler. Ce dernier beugla, et lâcha sa proie, qui s'écrasa sur un des rocs volant. La constellationniste se redressa, en massant son bras endolori. Elle pensait pouvoir se cacher un petit moment, pour réfléchir à un plan d'attaque, mais il était trop tard. Tout le remue-ménage occasionné avait attiré l'attention des créatures maléfiques, qui fixait tous en direction de Lucy, une grimace sadique pendue au visage. Ils foncèrent ensemble, formant une marée colossale. La combattante arracha ses clés de son short, et prononça :

**Lucy** : Porte du Sagittaire ! Porte du Lion ! Ouvrez-vous ! Sagittarius ! Loki !  
**Sagittarius** : Horse !  
**Loki** : Lucy ! Mon étoile ! *lui embrasse la main*  
**Lucy** : STOP ! *le frappe*  
**Sagittarius** : Ho... Horse ! Où sommes-nous ?  
**Loki** : Mais... C'est impossible... Lucy ! Comment... Comment es-tu arrivée là ?  
**Lucy** : J'ai suivi un loup et...  
**Loki** **et Sagittarius** : Un loup !?  
**Sagittarius** : *chuchote à Loki* Tu penses à la même personne ?  
**Loki** : *chuchote à Sagittarius* Si c'est elle, alors il y a forcément une raison. Mais pourquoi Lucy ?  
**Lucy** : Arrêtez les messes basses ! Vite ! Ils arrivent !

La nuée démoniaque afflua rapidement, entourant le trio. Ils tournoyaient dans les airs, à une vitesse hallucinante, le bruit de leurs ailes engendrant un bourdonnement particulièrement désagréable pour les tympans. Plusieurs démons foncèrent, la gueule grande ouverte. Tous furent stoppés par les flèches d'un certain Sagittaire. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur. Toutes les créatures de l'Enfer se précipitèrent, dans des rugissements éclatants. Le fouet de Lucy claquait sans cesse, flagellant chaque monstre qui osait s'approcher d'un peu trop près. Le cuir cinglait sur le corps des ennemis, brûlant, battant leur peau. Les flèches de Sagittarius ne rataient jamais leur cible, soit le front, soit le cœur, soit la gorge. Le sang démoniaque giclait au contact de leur pointe affutée. Loki lui, était probablement le plus acharné. Il se jetait corps et âme dans la bataille. Ses Poings de Regulus meurtrissait tout ce qui passait, en combinaison avec son Regulus Impact, qui pulvérisait tout sur son passage. Mais l'esprit du Lion était préoccupé. Il sentait sa maîtresse s'affaiblir. Bientôt, elle aussi deviendrait un esprit. Il fallait en finir au plus vite. Pourquoi avait-elle emmené Lucy dans un tel endroit ? Un adversaire profita du court instant de réflexion que s'était offert Loki pour passer à l'attaque. Son épée vint trancher le torse du mage stellaire, qui s'effondra au sol.

**Lucy** : LOKI ! *accoure*  
**Sagittarius** : Horse ! Ils sont trop nombreux !  
**Lucy** : Loki... Je...  
**Loki** : Ne... Ne t'en fais pas... Tu es bien plus protégée... Que tu ne pourrais le croire... Garde foi en elle... Il le faut...

Garder foi ? Mais en qui ? Loki s'effaça lentement dans les bras de Lucy, afin de rejoindre son monde, sans donner de réponse. Certes, le lion n'était pas mort, et il était surement parti guérir sa plaie. Mais la mage fulminait. Elle toisa les démons d'un regard intrépide, animée d'une soudaine rage de vaincre. Son sang bouillonnait dans tout son être. Son souffle s'accéléra, devenant irrégulier.

**Lucy** : Vous tous ! Entendez-moi ! Mon nom est Lucy Heartfilia, et je suis la mage de Fairy Tail qui va vous botter le cul !

Tous les opposants scrutèrent la blonde, visiblement surpris. Et les rires fusèrent. Des beuglements de moquerie s'échappaient de la gueule des démons. Cependant, Lucy décida de ne pas réagir face à cette provocation. C'était inexplicable, mais elle n'était pas seule. Quelqu'un veillait sur elle. Ce n'était ni Natsu, ni un de ses amis. Le chant du loup lui revint soudain en mémoire. "Crois en moi en chaque instant". Oui, c'était ça. C'était cet animal qui la protégeait. Depuis le début. Elle leva la tête, et clama :

**Lucy** : Je sais que tu m'entends. Je sais que tu es là. Je crois en toi. Je t'en prie... Aide-moi !

Une aura éclatante irradia le ciel. À sa vue, les démons reculèrent, tremblant. En se posant, sa lueur se dissipa, et le loup en émergea. Il approcha Lucy, son regard bleu empli de fierté. Il se frotta affectueusement sur la jambe de Lucy, et lorgna Sagittarius. Ce dernier s'inclina à genoux. L'animal baissa légèrement sa tête en signe de respect mutuel, puis la tourna vers les démons. Un long aboiement déchira le silence. Les créatures infernales abandonnèrent la lutte, fuyant au loin. La constellationniste écarquilla les yeux, ébahie. Comment un simple loup pouvait-il générer tant de frayeur ? La bête se détourna vers la droite, et instantanément, un chemin de poussière blanche étincelante se forma, traversant toute la grotte. Le loup entama sa route sur le sentier, nullement inquiet quant à sa solidité.

**Sagittarius** : Horse ! Je dois vous quitter maîtresse. Je ne m'inquiète pas, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.  
**Lucy** : Pourquoi "entre de bonnes mains" ? Qui est-ce ?  
**Sagittarius** : Je ne peux pas vous répondre. Osh ! *disparaît dans un nuage de fumée*

Perplexe, la fée resta immobile. Le loup continuait à marcher, suivant la voie qu'il avait vraisemblablement créé. Elle courut le rattraper. Dans tous les cas, peu d'autres choix s'offraient à elle. Et puis, les deux compères étaient liés. Par une relation spéciale, bien au-delà d'une simple entente mutuelle. La blonde se sentait familière avec son compagnon. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'autre bout du gouffre. Quel soulagement de sentir le sol ferme sous ses pieds ! À nouveau, un escalier en colimaçon se présenta. Mais cette fois, c'était bien vers le haut qu'il menait. Une étincelle d'espérance fit surface dans les yeux de Lucy. Ils montèrent rapidement les marches, avant de s'arrêter sur la dernière. Devant eux, la lumière du jour traversait un tunnel en hauteur. Lucy rayonna. Elle l'escalada, folle de joie. Elle surgit du trou, et tomba sur l'herbe verte et humide. Enfin ! La sortie ! La mage nageait en plein rêve. Elle sentait le souffle frais du vent sur ses joues, et inspira profondément. Elle avait réussi à échapper à l'Enfer. Le loup passa à côté d'elle, et scruta au loin. Lucy, curieuse, fit de même, et se laissa à son tour subjuguer par la beauté saisissante du paysage. Le ciel d'un bleu clair apaisant s'alliait à une immense étendue verte et fleurie qui débouchait vers une vallée aux falaises vertigineuses, dont les pans rocheux étaient enveloppés de végétation. Deux grandes statues de pierre, se faisant face, siégeaient à l'entrée du ravin. Celle de gauche représentait un jeune homme aux cheveux longs, vêtu d'une toge. Ses traits gracieux et féminins étaient renforcés par une mâchoire carrée. Ses yeux vifs paraissaient vouloir percer à jour l'identité de l'autre statue, vêtue d'une longue cape et d'une capuche. Deux grandes ailes décharnées se déployaient dans son dos. Les deux personnages tendait leur main gauche vers l'autre, tout en tenant un grand sceptre dans leur main droite. La mage et le loup se rapprochèrent tranquillement des deux impressionnantes sculptures.

**Lucy** : C'est fantastique... Où sommes-nous ?

_Le Portail des Mondes_

_Terre de passage, Terre de changement_

_La limite ici tombe_

_Passe ton chemin , la Terre t'attend._

Le loup donna un petit coup de tête vers les deux statues. Lucy se dirigea dans la direction indiquée. Elle n'était qu'à un pas de la frontière entre la plaine et l'entrée de la vallée. Qu'à un pas de cette séparation démarquée par les statues. Avant de la passer, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois vers son ami.

**Lucy** : Merci. Merci pour tout *s'incline*

Le loup acquiesça, sans bouger. La reconnaissance que ressentait Lucy envers cet animal était sans bornes. Dans un dernier sourire, elle se remit en marche, et avança d'une grande enjambée, en chuchotant :

**Lucy** : Il est temps. Ramène-moi... Près de ceux que j'aime...

Un flash aveuglant éclata, laissant le loup seul dans la plaine. L'heure fatale allait bientôt sonner. Il en était sûr. Mais sa protégée devenait de plus en plus forte. Arriverait-elle à accomplir sa mission ? Qu'importe. La Source ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement cette fois.


End file.
